


Past The Point Of No Return

by youknowmyname



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Kidnapping, Lana del Rey would be proud, Obsessive Safin, Other, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safin is a sugar daddy lowkey, Safin plays the piano, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmyname/pseuds/youknowmyname
Summary: Your the young and fiery Cryptographer of M16 who happens to be the obsession of the mysterious and disfigured Safin.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Reader, Safin/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> !! PLEASE READ !!
> 
> After the no time to die trailer came out a few days out, I kinda had to write a safin x reader fic. I haven't seen any on here or Tumblr, so I might be the first one, hooray!! Ngl, it's pretty hard not to simp after Safin. I decided to play with Safin's character and create my own origin for him (based on what I have seen/read) since I cannot wait for November. When the movie comes out I might rewrite this but I'm just craving some Safin tbh. Anyways, I'll get into the more important things that you need to know for the story! 
> 
> 1.) Bond is back in business and took back 007 while Nomi took 008  
> 2.) Ik the movies come out in November so this is pure speculation on Safin’s origins/motives  
> 3.) Reader is a Cryptographer for M16. Your codename will be C but y/n will come in soon  
> 4.) Reader is female!!  
> 5.) This story will contain lots of angst, fluff, tragedy, etc. There will be a hint of smut, I promise! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!! ;)

The Pandemic had caused discord throughout London. It didn’t seem like it would infect the globe in less than three months. But when Q had gotten the virus, the office had shut down in less than twenty-four hours. If you weren’t a field agent, then it was required to work from home. For someone like C and Q, it wasn’t a big deal. All of there work required communication from electronics. But evil was always on the rise. It never stopped. March had dragged into June as the Pandemic only worsened. y/n wasn’t one for social interaction, so thriving in isolation wasn’t the worst thing on the planet. 

M16’s biggest threat was the infamous Safin. Even Q couldn’t encrypt any information on him,  _ nobody could _ . Safin was a prime example of an anarchist. He refused to let some Pandemic stop his reign of terror and thirst for world domination. His movement of so-called “absent authority” was causing terror in post-soviet countries. Violent protests, property damage, the list when on. The anarchist targeted smaller countries that wanted to break free from there governments. Bond called Safin “a man who wanted to play god because he was bored”. Safin was a true anarchist (and a possible sadist). Information on his past and whereabouts were near impossible to find. He would insult M16 constantly since he knew he was winning the game of cat and mouse. It seemed like Safin was going to keep upsetting established order until the brink of a civil war. 

But you were always one step ahead. 

C, or y/n, was a Cryptographer for M16. After Bond’s hiatus, they had been recruited for there work in the military. You were the perfect candidate; bilingual, hands-on, young, intelligent, and fiery. One of the many languages you spoke was Morse code and other military languages. Not even Q, the smartest man in M16, was fluent in all of them. But with your aid, he caught onto it quite well. The Cryptographer and Quartermaster had made quite an efficient team and friendship. While Q gave orders and signals to the double’s oh, you stayed in the back, encrypting the signals and decrypting codes. Having a Cyrptographer was truly an aid for M16. You were praised by all of agents for your hard work and loyalty to the world of espionage. Enemies and other organizations  _ envied _ for the cryptographer. 

Before the lockdown, you had noticed a pattern in the protests. The leading agitators would all wear bandannas covered in the phonetic alphabet. Any normal person could see nothing in this. But with years in the military and language, you quickly followed onto the pattern. Q had noticed it as well along with the other double oh’s. The only people who spoke the phonetic alphabet in M16 were you and a few agents, and not even Q could decipher such a code. The message said many things, mainly gibberish. But you did not give up so easily. Whenever you saw a challenge, you attacked it with rigor. After rearranging for hours on end, ten codes had stuck out to M16 that could be a lead in bringing down the anarchist. 

**R** OMEO  **O** SCAR  **M** IKE  **E** CHO 

**C** HARLIE  **A** LPHA  **C** HARLIE **A** LPHA **C** HARLIE  **A** LPHA **S** IERRA

**A** LPHA  **M** IKE  **S** IERRA  **T** ANGO **E** CHO  **R** OMEO **D** ELTA **A** LPHA  **M** IKE 

**O** SCAR  **S** IERRA **L** IMA  **O** SCAR 

**T** ANGO  **O** SCAR  **K** ILO **Y** ANKEE  **O** SCAR

**H** OTEL  **O** SCAR **N** OVEMBER  **G** OLF **K** ILO  **O** SCAR **N** OVEMBER  **G** OLF

**M** IKE **O** SCAR **S** IERRA **C** HARLIE  **O** SCAR  **W** HISKEY

**C** HARLIE  **A** LPHA **I** NDIA **R** OMEO **O** SCAR 

All of them happened to lead to capital cities across the world, which happened to be countries that were infested with Safin’s anarchism. With even more research, Q managed to pinpoint possible gatherings for the terrorists. It could be a break in the case. Each double oh was sent to these locations. 007 and 008 were both flown out to Rome. The location was near the Spanish Steps. Even after the pandemic, the area had been bustling with civilians and protestors. You and Q had been in charge of guiding them to the location,

“You’d think during this pandemic, these bloody idiots would stay inside.” Bond said as he moved past the crowd of angry protestors. He wiped dust off of his grayish-blue suit. Safin’s message of tidying the world of “corruption” sent shivers down any sane person’s spine. 

Nomi was ahead of him, dressed in a white chic jumpsuit and cat sunglasses. “The wicked never sleep, Bond.” 

He huffed, frustrated. Of course, when his vacation had been occurring Q would call for his aid. “Q, how much further?”

“Maybe if you would pick your pace, then you would get there in four minutes instead of forty.” Q responded. 

C could hear Nomi chuckle, and followed along with her. 

Bond annoyingly huffed, “I truly haven’t missed your remarks, Q.” 

“Gentlemen, settle down.” You interrupted, able to see where the agents were through the bodycams. “Keep your guard up. Your getting stares from some protestors. Oh, and do pick up the pace.” 

The two agents squeezed through the crowd. Nomi had noticed them being followed. But thanks to Q, they lost them through Rome’s small puzzle-like streets. Upon losing them, the agents had left the lavish streets of Rome and into the more sketchy and depressed areas. The further they walked the more life began to disappear. Bond and Nomi stuck out in there designer outfits in the slums of Rome. 

“On your right,” You stated. The agents stopped, looking upon the building. Nomi took her glasses off to examine the building. It was broken down, dark, and covered by boards. 

Bond sighed, “Bloody hell. This it?” 

“Unfournelty,” Q said. “Head in the back, there’s an open entrance.”

Nomi and Bond turned to the back of the building, noticing a piece of wood covering the wood. Bond attempted to move it, but his age was beginning to show. The young and muscled Nomi tore it down, letting them enter the broken down building. On the side, it was dark and empty. Shining the light of his rifle, Bond noticed a kitchen that was covered in dust and spiderwebs. 

Q and C heard faint noises, which sounded like music. Nomi moved close to the stairs and could hear it coming from the upstairs. Along with the music was a light. 

“See anything, double oh eight?” You asked, looking through her bodycam. The song sounded Italian. It could have been singing, or just a record player. 

“A light. You think we have company?” She asked, pointing her rifle upstairs. 

“Seems like it. Investigate, Keep your weapons at bay.” Q ordered. 

Bond had led him and Nomi up the creaky wooden stairs. The music had become much louder. At the end of the hallway was a door closed, with light emanating under it. The two agents tiptoed to the door. Bond placed his ear against it, hearing only the sweet Italian love song. Q and C couldn’t tell what was behind that door. It could be Safin, his goons,  _ anything _ . 

Counting down to three, Bond and Nomi kicked the door down, guns prepared for anything. But the room was empty. It had been lite by a few candles with a CD boombox, blasting a loud Italian song. Bond examined the room for anything suspicious while Nomi went over, kicking the boombox quiet. She picked up the CD player, examining the front. 

“ _ E’ la vita _ ?” The female agent muttered, turning the DVD over. The other side had been written in morse code. C found this odd, squinting her eyes to see. The handwriting was neat and done in an expensive ink. Not only was there writing, but it seemed like it was a list of more global cities. It seemed oddly familiar. “Why waste good ink on a CD?” 

“Double oh eight, can you r-”

Bond interrupted, “BOMB! GET DOWN!” 

All C could remember is Bond running towards Nomi to cover her before both of there bodycams had glitch out. She panicked, trying to reconnect to them. Q had a status of all of the double oh’s, and each of there bodycams began to flicker out. Then Q and you had realized the worst of it. 

_ Safin had set them up.  _

“Fuck. It was a fucking trap.” You huffed, running a hand through your hair. They had truly hit a dead end. “Q, any signal? I can’t reach them.”

“None. I’m trying to get their signals. There cams both locked out before the explosion.” Q replied. He was just as frustrated as his co-worker. Suddenly, both of there computers froze with glitched screens. “Not only was it 007 and 008, but the other double oh’s went out.”   
  
C could hear Q cursing under his breath, the sounds of him furiously clicking his keyboard. “Shit, Shit, Shit..” 

“Q, what is it?” 

“He hacked us. Safin inflated the sys-”

Just like Bond and Nomi, Q’s signal that gone out. It had all be planned. Safin wanted for all of us to happen. The other agents had probably been killed. Sitting in front of a glitched-out screen, you let out a small sigh and slumped back into her chair. Singlehandedly, you had fucked up. 

_ “Not such a clever girl now, are we?” _

Raising your shoulders, y/n arched her neck back to avoid the sharp blade that was too close for comfort. The voice was velvety with a slight accent to it. From the videos M16 had received, you knew it all too well. 

_ It was Safin himself. _

“I-it was a trap..” You stuttered, unable to talk to the knife around your neck. Safin’s hand was on C’s shoulder, holding her from getting up. C heard footsteps from behind. Great, now you were truly defenseless, being held by the world’s most feared Anarchist. In the corner of your eye, y/n saw the white mask he wore to conceal his identity. It looked like a porcelain doll prop straight out of a horror film. “A fucking trap.” 

“Your little friends are gone now, No one is here to protect you now” Safin whispered into your ear. He was too close for comfort. He took an inhale of your Chanel perfume, admiring your breathing pattern. He thought y/n was so gorgeous this close. After months of waiting, Safin was so close to her, yet far. The woman who had threatened to bring down him was now enwrapped in his arms with a knife to her neck. But she wasn’t scared. Her breathing was heavy, but Safin had noticed that she was rather calm for having a blade held to her throat. 

You chuckled at his “weak” response, “I have your locations all on record. M16 will bring you to your knees,  _ you monster _ .” 

“A  _ monster _ ?” He marveled, amused by Y/n’s comment. This man was a true psychopath. “My dear, you truly live up stubbornness. You lead all of those double oh’s into there demise. How innocent does that make you feel?”

“Says the one who wants to kill millions.” Y/n hissed, venom in her voice. You felt the guilt pull at your heart. “I saw your plan. You’re killing Europe city by city. Fooling the post soviet states and moving up towards the Medterrian. Your delusional.” 

“Your ignorance is their power.” He purred into her ear. He massaged y/n’s shoulder to relax her (as he held her down). “You are a very talented girl, wasting her intelligence on foolish old m--”

Seeing him lose his guard, you reached for your mug full of hot coffee and threw it back at his mask. He lost his footing and fell backward as the lower piece of his mask cracked off. Wasting no time, you pushed yourself up and ran behind the desk to the front entrance. Q’s flat wasn’t far away. If you took the right routes and stayed out of action, then he could help her. As she neared towards the entrance, a sharp sting echoed through your knee to your thigh. Tripping on the edge of your carpet, your tripped and scraped your head against a coffee table, falling to the ground. You tried to stay awake and fight, but eventually succumbed to the darkness. 

Safin pushed himself up, noticing that the bottom part of his mask showed his chin and lips. He turned to see y/n’s body by the door, her navy slacks stained by blood.

Safin cursed under his breath, walking over to her body to check if she had a pulse. Thankfully you did, but it was light. “Who shot her..?”

His henchmen did not respond, holding their weapons. 

“I SAID WHAT ONE OF YOU IMBECILES SHOT HER?” Safin yelled, pure fury in his voice.

One of the men, donned in black and holding a sniper rifle, stepped forward. “It was me, Safin. You said tha-”

The man with the sniper rifle was shot in the neck and fell backward, choking on his own blood. Each of the henchmen jumped back. They knew when Safin raised his voice that he was going to die. 

A small sigh escaped Safin’s lips as he pushed back his hair. Safin turned to face Serrano, his right-hand man. He was tall and lean with dark skin and emerald eyes. “Serrano..”

“Yes, Safin?” 

“What did I explicitly say to you to tell these idiots before we entered C’s flat?” 

Serrano responded, “Not to bring her back dead, but alive and injured.” 

“And what do type of girl do you see laying on the ground?” The anarchist pointed to the ground, showing Y/n’s body. She had a bruise on her forehead and a bloody thigh.

“An injured girl, sir,” Serrano replied, looking down in embarrassment. 

There was an awkward between the anarchist and this men before he commanded, “The lot of you, take the girl and prepare the car. Serrano, wipe all of her devices and anything that can track her. We leave on the submarine by dusk.” 

The men nodded as the muscule grabbed C’s motionless body and carried her out. Serrano destroyed her phone, computer, and any camera or electronic that lingered in the flat before they left the crime scene. Entering the range rover, Serrano sat in the front with the driver while Safin sat in the back with the unconscious Cryptographer. 

As they began to drive to the docks, Serrano asked, “Safin, what do you see in this girl? She is not James Bond or Madeleine Swann.” 

“I see a source of information. This girl is not some receptionist or analyst.” Safin explained as he looked at her sleeping body. Your face was more relaxed than it was thirty minutes ago. There was something so intriguing about the Cyrptographer that Safin couldn’t pinpoint. “She fell into her very own trap, letting us access all of the M16 databases. M16 just lost there most valuable asset.” 

“A bargaining chip?” Serrano questioned. 

“Not just a bargaining chip, but an intelligent girl who is going to be  _ vital _ to us.” He explained, “Unlike Bond, she is not redundant. She has many values, I know of it. You will see, Serrano. The world will open it eyes to y/n.” 

Safin couldn’t take his eyes off of you. The remaining sunlight from the purple sunset shined on her face. Seeing your face, he knew Y/n not only ordinary on the inside but the outside. A woman that was much younger than he was made him feel less bitter about the world. He had a lonely life and seeing a young and beautiful such as yourself made him drop everything to the floor. The way your floral smelling [y/h/t] [y/h/c] hair fell out of the small bun and rested on your shoulders, [y/s/c] glowed in the sunlight, and the sweet aroma you wore drove Safin  _ mad.  _ Unknown to your knowledge, he had been watching over you for quite some time. You had a desk job, but occasionally accompanied the double oh’s and even had taken out some of his henchmen in the past. Y/n was a girl who not only knew how to decrypt some of the hardest codes to M16 but could defend herself if needed. Safin’s mere intrguement with you had grown into an obsession. Now the woman he obsessed over was sitting less than a foot away from him. Upon seeing the cryptographer, he knew that he needed you.  _ He wanted y/n more than anything in the world. _ M16 didn’t deserve such talent. In Safin’s eyes, all they had ever done for y/n was hold her back from being your best self;  _ by his side.  _

“I’m sorry they hurt you.” He cooed, pushing a glossy lock to get a better view of y/n’s face. “I have freed you from there incompetence. I know you will demand to leave and mindlessly say that you hate me. But I promise you my sweet, you will grow to like me and your new home.”

Safin felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. 

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the infamous Safin, who takes a strong liking to you. He invites you for dinner, and you refuse to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Ch.2!! It came out in a short amount of time bc this series is so much to fun to write. 4k+ words of pure, evil Safin fun. If you've watched Beauty And The Beast, you 100% know this scene (it was semi based). Anyways, hope you enjoy! ;)
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Opening your eyes, you grumble as your body shifts. Your head ached and your ankle burned. As your vision unblurred, you noticed the only light in the large dark room you resided in was coming from a fireplace. The small ambers danced around as the wood crackled underneath the fire. A blanket had been draped over you to protect you from the chill that surrounded the room. Everything seemed normal at first until it wasn’t. This room, the chill, everything was not normal. Your head hurt too much to think. Even if you had blackouted for hours, your memory refused to work. The clothes you were once in had changed. Instead of slacks and a sweater, you donned a bulky gray robe that was too big for your frame and smelt of expensive cologne. Noticing the sleeve kept falling off of your arm, you pushed it back up. The only thing that mattered to you right now was finding out what the hell was going on. As your arms attempted to push you back up, a silky and all too familiar voice spoke. 

“Be careful, y/n. You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself now.”

Gritting your teeth, you clenched your fists in pure anger. Nobody knew your real name. Working for M16 for the past four years, C had become your official name. Of course, it was Safin, it had to be. Thanks to him, you were responsible for possibly killing all of the double oh’s. Bond was right, Safin was a true sadist. His voice came from behind you. You knew he wanted your attention, but you weren’t going to give him what he wanted. 

“You.” You fumed, looking at the fireplace. The logs had shifted, causing the fire to burn more violently and brighter. It represented your burning hate for the anarchist. The clicks of Safin’s boots became louder and louder. “Killed them...Overthrow the agents, then the analysts, the engineers..and eventually M.” 

“Thanks to you, y/n. Without your help, I would have never been able to take the agents down.” Safin jested. He wanted to make you feel guilty for his actions. Try and turn you into something that you despise to be. “The double oh’s are down, and then everyone falls one by one. The oppressed will soon be free…”

The way your name curled off of Safin’s lips made your blood boil. You ignored his rambles and looked straight into the fire as your nails dug into the sofa. Ignoring Safin’s rambles about freedom from the government, you thought about Nomi and Bond. Bond had danced with death many times before. They could have jumped out of a window or hidden under rubble. It seemed too good to be true. You were an optimist or a pessimist, more in the middle. But knowing that the blood was on your hands, and it had been planned, sent chills down your spin. 

Feeling a hand in your hair, it was none other than Safin.

His fingers combed through her [y/h/c], admiring how soft it felt. When whisking y/n away, she had looked more disheveled and panicked. It had been twenty-four hours since he had last seen you. The maids had tended to your wounds and cleaned you up. He had thought they had done a good job as they had made you look natural, yet still ever so gorgeous. Safin, being the “gentlemen” he was, wanted to you feel comfortable in the submarine pen, your new home. It was going to take time for someone such as y/n to adjust to a new lifestyle, but Safin wasn’t a man to give up so easily. He knew what state she was in and that she wasn’t going to attack him with her injury. Y/n was in Safin’s lair now, with nobody to come to save her. Her hair smelt like cherry blossoms and felt silkier than it usually was. You happened to be wearing one of Safin’s robes, which had been sliding off of your shoulder. Seeing you wear his clothes made his thoughts race. He wanted Y/n more than anything in the world. But even Safin, a feared anarchist, couldn’t simply force himself onto someone such as y/n. She were a guest in his house, not some toy for him to use. 

All you could do is stand your ground and not let him bother you. After all, he was an anarchist, and agitating was something he knew he was good at. Of course, you weren’t the person to squeal or cry so easily. 

“Y/n, Y/n, Y/n…” He cooed as he still played with your hair. The sleeve was becoming dangerously low on your shoulder. Safin felt his cock twitch at seeing such a stubborn and strong woman be so vulnerable. Not wanting you to be embarrassed, his hand grabbed the falling collar and raised it back up to your shoulder. He couldn’t see that you were burning red as his hand slowly finessed your skin. “Such a unique and graceful name…”

“It’s a common name, I’m nothing special.” You spit as you tried to scare him away. Y/n and Safin seemed like two different people. Safin was like a lost dog begging for attention. But Safin knew that they were similar in one way; you were both very determined people. 

“I must be blind. You are a very special girl, y/n.” Safin explained. He walked beside the couch has your hair disappeared from his fingers and fell back down. It was too dark to see him, but you noticed the mask he had been wearing was off. You noticed the outline of a man walk in front of you, getting closer. “A trained Markswoman for the British Armed Forces. You spent years oversea and speak fluently in seven languages. Graduated top of your male peers and studied in Edinburgh with high honors. During your time in Siberia, your kill count was over a hundred men as you survived in the cold wilderness, alone. Even for all your kills, you were never awarded any medals of honor. Then, a cyrptographer for M16, bringing down organizations and stopping mass murder by decrypting a mere code. Or should I say was.”

“I don’t need to be saved, I can wipe that mask off of your hideous face.” You protest, refusing to look at him. “You want me to be afraid of you and think your some mighty god. All I see is a man cowering behind a mask.” 

Safin grabbed your chin, making you look right at his face. Y/n protested, but Safin made sure he held her still. His index finger caressed her skin, noticing how soft and glossy it was. Your [y/e/c] shined as your thick eyebrows furrowed at him in disgust. It was too hard to decipher his face in the darkness. The hands that held your face were calloused and cold, the opposite of your skin. 

“Your not wearing the mask...Step into the light.” You demand. 

“No.” He replied. “You wouldn’t want to see me.”

“Didn’t you stalk me for months on end and won’t reveal your own face?” You chuckle at his face. This man was absolutely baffling. “Pathetic, I do say. I don’t care what you are, your still a sick monster.”

His grasp tightened as your chin, pulling you closer. “Watch your mouth, my dear. You are still quite young. Putting on a facade hiding a scared, little girl. Admit your afraid of me. Say it.” 

You catch a small glimpse of his eyes. There multichromatic, ranging in brown or green. Regardless, you won’t budge for Safin. It was entertaining to see him become slowly annoyed with how stubborn you were. “You know I live up to my stubbornness, Safin.” 

Realizing how rough he was being with you, Safin loosened his grip on her jaw and moved backwards, his hand behind his back. 

“A smart, but foolish girl. I thought M16 had nothing to offer until I saw you. You were more essential than Bond ever was, you could never see it. A history of military experience and language, you were the perfect woman for the job. Bringing down whomever M16 saw as a threat, following there orders like a foolish slave. Too foolish to see through the lies of old men. Too foolish to see right through a trap and lead thousands of spies to there downfall..” Safin enunciated. “It is truly there lost. SPECTRE couldn’t get your hands on you, there just as underhanded as M16. So I claimed you.” 

“I am not a toy.” Pushing yourself from a chair, you limp forward (despite the pain). “You want me because I can help you? I will never help someone such as yourself. Try all you want, but I won’t fall.” 

Safin chuckled as he walked up to you, looking down at your furrowed eyebrows and pouted lip. It was so adorable to see you upset. “Y/n, I told you it was going to be an adjustment. You would say mindless things such as this. But I assure you with time, you will learn your place here. You will come to respect me and learn to l-”

“I will never to support someone such as yourself. I rather have you kill me than have to waste my breath on you.” You say. “Oh right, you keep saying your going to hurt me, but you never do. Stop saying it and actually do it, Safin.”

You were only a few inches away from his face as your eyes burned into him. Just because he was trying to bring you down with him didn’t mean you were going to fall so easily. From being held at gunpoint to nearly sold to a terrorist organization, Safin was just like all of them. He implanted fear into thousands just for his pleasure. The Anarchist walked past you, brushing his shoulder against you. 

“You will join me for dinner at six o clock.” He demanded, sounding annoyed as he walked towards the door. “And that is not a request.” 

Hearing the door slam shut, all your body can do is fall to the floor and cry into a pillow. You acted stern on the outside, but when alone you broke down. It’s not that you were scared of Safin but simply desired to go home. Because of your actions, you had started M16’s downfall. All because of a little cyprotrgapher falling into an anarchist’s trap. Sitting in front of the fire, you curled into a ball and held in your sobs as warm tears sped down your cheeks. For however long you were to stay in Safin’s lair, you were not going to give him the satisfaction he desired from you. 

Y/n was not going to join Safin for dinner. 

\-----

“Where is she?” Safin groaned as he paced around the dining hall. The maids had arranged for an intimate dinner set up deep in the gardens. There was a low rise wooden table with two cushions with lit wax candles and bushes surrounding you. The table had all kinds of tea and an array of foods that Safin knew y/n enjoyed (from stalking). 

Serrano noticed Safin’s obsession with y/n. He saw it grow day by day. Even if he was his closest ally, Serrano knew not to  _ ever  _ question Safin’s motives. Not only had Safin stalked her work, but her personal life. He knew she had enjoyed certain types of tea, loved candles, and all types of plants. It seemed over the top, but that was Safin. Serrano had guessed Sadin was trying to win y/n to work for him and nothing more. 

“The girl might need help, since her leg…” Serrano said to Safin. Safin looked at him, displeased. 

“One of your foolish men had shot her.” He replied. Noticing a few strands of black hair fall into his face, Safin smoothed them out. Serrano was probably right; you most likely needed help walking to dinner. He wouldn’t be a gentleman if he didn’t help you to dinner. One of his henchmen came into the room. Safin turned around, praying for it to be you. To see the way his robe fit onto her body; the large gray sleeve slowly falling from your shoulder, but it wasn’t.

“Go fetch Y/n for dinner, please.” He requested. The soldier nodded and went to your quarters to pick you up. Twenty minutes later, the same soldier returned with a bloody nose. 

Serrano and Safin had both noticed. The solider’s nose was dripping with blood. 

“What happened?” Serrano asked. 

“That little bitch-she fucking kicked me!” The soldier heaved. “She told me to fuck off, so I went into her room to drag her down, and then she bloody puts her foot in my face. That woman picked a fuckin’ fight. Just as I grabbed her, she kicked me in my balls. Told me that she won’t be coming to dinner and told me to tell for you to fuck off. ” 

Safin furrowed her eyebrows not only in shock but anger. “You wanted to drag her to dinner?”

The soldier nodded, wiping his nose. “I only did as I co-”

“Once again, the INCOMPETENCE with you soldiers!” He boomed. No wonder Y/n didn’t want to come, this solider had tried to drag her out of her room. For someone who was injured, Safin was shocked you managed to attack them. “That woman had every right to hit you. All of you treat my guest, my y/n, as a prisoner. It’s ridiculous.”

Serrano tried to stop him, but Safin stormed out of the room to your chambers. He knew it was going to be a challenge to get you to come, but he wasn’t going to give up so easily on someone such as yourself. No matter how much he stalked, there was something so intriguing about y/n to him. Out of all of the women he’s worked with throughout the years, she stuck out. He remembers first seeing you a year ago with Bond in Greece. A fellow ally of Safin planned to blow up the Acropolis Museum as a political statement to the president of Greece. Safin had aided him with men who successfully killed the president as Athens slowly unfolded into civil unrest. The spy agency in Greece had called upon M16 to aid them in killing the men who were responsible for the assassination. It was a mission and she and a few desk agents had flown out to help the double oh’s. Instead of Bond saving the day as he usually would, it was Y/n that did. Seeing her slide over cars in her short polka dot dress and jump across rooftops, you had singlehandedly shot and killed the bomber. He remembers your hair being in a loose ponytail, held up by a small, scarlet ribbon. Not only did you kill him, but Q and you had dismantled a nuclear bomb that was meant to wipe out half of Athens. M and Bond wanted y/n as a field agent, but she always turned it down, more comfortable with being an introverted cyrotpotgether. Upon seeing y/n, Safin knew he had to make her his. Not only as she talented and smart, but striking to the eyes of many. Seeing Bond playfully flirt with you drove Safin mad, but you could shrug it off as nothing more. The only piece of you Safin had of y/n was the sweet-smelling ribbon, but having you in his lair and touching your skin gave him his serotonin. Whatever it took to win y/n over, Safin was willing to go to the full length. 

Instead of being uncivilized, Safin decided to have a more civil approach with y/n, even if on the inside he was annoyed and pissy. Approaching y/n’s door, he knocked. “Y/n? I-”

“Fuck.Off.” You spit, curled by the fire. 

Safin clenched a fist. He was expecting you to say something vulgar, but he had to keep his temper down to not scare you. “I’ve been patient with you, my dear. You can’t stay in there forever.”

“If I can survive in the Siberian wilderness for a month then I’ll be more than happy to isolate myself in this little shithole.” You snap back. Safin was like all of the other men you had dealt with other the years. They tried to intimidate you because of there gender, but you weren’t one to be bossed around. 

Serrano and some of the soldiers decided to eavesdrop from the corner, seeing Safin become visibly angry. His fists were clenched as he huffed, trying to keep his composure around the stubborn cryptographer. “You don’t want to see me mad.” 

Hearing this statement, a snark chuckle escaped your lips. If Safin was trying to scare you than he was simply failing at it. “Mad? Oh please. Your a small, cowardly man who hides behind a mask. Instead of going into the public, you sit in your lair and corrupt mindless protestors into doing your dirty work for you. All you are is bronze, no brain. Out of all the people you decide to kidnap, you kidnap me, a cryptographer? Not the infamous Bond or even a double oh? Oh right, how could I forget! Your men are such imbeciles that they can barley follow basic orders, so you decide to kidnap the weakest target for a bargaining chip. No matter how much you bribe or interrogate me, I won’t go down without a fight with a coward.” 

Safin could hear his men eavesdropping him. The “oh’s” and chuckles that came from his mouth made his blood boil. No one had ever talked back to Safin before, fearing him. But y/n was different, teasing and humiliating him. Who did y/n think she was? If she had been a soldier, Safin would have killed her right on spot. But no matter how tempting, he couldn’t hurt her. Safin was so close to you, yet so far. In frustration, Safin grabbed an ancient Japanese vase and threw it to the ground. It cracked all over the ground, sending small pieces into Safin’s fingers. 

Hearing his grunt and the shatter of the base, you jumped in place. That was the most violence and emotion you had seen come out of that man. Regardless, you weren’t afraid of Safin. It was ridiculous that he was having a little temper tantrum because you didn’t give him what he wanted. Safin was a spoiled child or a spoiled man for the matter. 

Safin saw what he was becoming; a monster. He was one, but for y/n, he had be a gentlemen. Knocking gently on the door, he growled. “Will you join me?” 

“No!”

“Will you join me, please?”

“No thank you!”

“COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!” Safin bombed, slamming his fist against the door. 

You roll your eyes, yelling back. “I WON’T! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

Safin had enough of y/n’s stubbornness. Kicking the door open, he stormed over to you and grabbed your wrist. A small yelp escaped from your lips, trying to back away, but his grip held you down. 

“You are HERE, in MY lair, and YOU are going to listen to ME and be MINE.” He orders as his grasp on your wrist tightened. You hiss in his face as you place your hand on his chest to push him back. 

“Like I said.” You hiss, getting right into his face. Just like Safin, you were furious. His little temper tantrum was ridiculous. “I will NEVER listen to your commands.” 

Safin didn't respond to y/n, but looks into her [y/e/c]. They were big as the fire glistened inside of them. A few pieces of [y/h/c] hair had fallen into her face as her breathing was heavy. She wasn’t controlled and content, but frantic and shaky. Being close to her oddly calmed the anarchist down. His grip on her softened as he let go of you, turning down to think. Then it hit him.

“[Y/m/n] and you look eerily similar..” He calmly explained, walking around your chambers.

Your mother’s name had come out of his mouth. The woman that you cared about the most was mentioned by that monster. A small gasp escapes your mouth as you feel your heart drop. “Leave her out of this.”

“Same hair and same eyes. She is the older version of you, still beautiful even after years of so much loss..” He maintained his dominance, trying to aggravate you into submission. “On the other hand, your sister…[y/s/m] looks more like your dead father..”

“M16 knows.” You stutter, trying to stay strong. Your strong facade began to break. Your emotional side stayed contained, even on top missions. But in Safin’s lair, it felt different. Not even enemies you had faced in the past would mention your family. “If you hurt my mother or [y/s/n], they’ll put you and your men six feet u-”

“Uup,” He spun on his heel, making direct eye contact with you. Y/n’s emotions, her true weakness, were breaking out. He could see your tears prick with tears as your hands shook. “M16 won’t be there to save you, your mother, or your little sister.” 

Walking over to you, he leaned into your ear, cooing, “Because their greatest warrior was there greatest downfall. That warrior is you, my sweet.” 

Tears streamed down your cheeks as you bit your lip. Your mother and sister were the only people that were left in your life. They had supported you through years of therapy and discharge from the military. Safin didn’t scare you until he had mentioned them and M16. You didn’t like that he was painfully right. Because of a dumb girl, yourself, M16 was crumbling to pieces. 

Safin looked over at you and saw your melancholic (and afraid) face. A sympathetic sigh came from his lips as he walked over, wiping a falling cheek from your week. “Don’t cry, my little dove. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

You felt strong arms wrap around your lower back and hair. Safin pulled y/n close, stroking her [y/h/c]. Her shaking was quite obvious as tears stained his vest. Y/n try to squirm out of his hold, but Safin needed to enjoy this moment. After waiting for so long, he could no longer hold back. Y/n was finally in his arms. Those long nights of looking at her old military photos or the red ribbon were over. Y/n was no longer a fantasy, but a reality. He hated seeing her so shaken and upset. The poor girl’s shaking had calmed down. It was best if Safin had left her alone, for now at least. 

Releasing her from the hug, Safin patted her shoulders as y/n looked down. His fingers traced under her cheek, tilting y/n’s head up towards Safin. No longer was she her fiery self, but a scared little girl. Her lips quivered as spare tears fell from her face. Months of stalking, Safin knew that one of her many weaknesses was her own family. She had lost so much over the years and losing them would be her tipping point. Safin was cruel, but not to his y/n.

“Over time, you will adjust over time. One day, you will see,” He cooed, moving small strands to clearly see your face. His hand rested on your cheek as his thumb caressed your soft skin. “All of there ignorance. I saved you from them for a reason. When I eradicate tyranny, you will be grateful.” 

You saw his face more clearly in the fire. From a distance, his skin looked olive bronzed and normal. But up close, it was different. It was burned and scarred, the man was horribly disfigured. No wonder he wore a mask, to conceal his identity and frightening face. Safin looked like the monster in a child’s nightmare, in which he was. He stood up and walked to the door, acting as if he hadn’t threatened to kill your family if you didn’t do as he pleased. 

“Oh, and y/n,” He stated, turning to you. “Get some rest please, you look very  debilitated. The maids are near if you request anything. Good night, my dear.” 

Gently shutting the door, Safin stayed in front of it. He heard y/n’s concealed cries. His hand wanted to knock and comfort her, but he knew that she truly didn’t want to see him. It pained him to see you upset, but he was confident you would overcome it, work with him, and possibly love him. Safin yearned for the touch of a woman who truly desired him. He knew he couldn’t force a woman to love him no matter how much he desired her. For who could ever love someone such as himself?

You saw his footsteps under the door. He thankfully began to walk away. When you heard his footsteps out of hearing distance, a loud cry escaped your mouth. You tried to stay strong, but you were slowly breaking apart. Within the past forty eight hours, your life had been turned upside. Now you were a prisoner of Safin for his sick, twisted reasons. Did he want you to work for him or did he want your body? Or both? It was all too much to handle. Safin was a wildcard. The way he held you close, played with your hair, grabbed you all pulled at your heartstrings. His deep and oddly soothing voice telling you that M16’s downfall was your fault, in which it was. The pain of not knowing the agents you were meant to keep alive’s fates made your eyes prick with tears. Safin’s plan had truly worked. 

The bedroom Safin had placed you in was lavish, yet dismal. It was large with two connecting rooms. The room you were in was full of books, candles, plants, and a couch that stared at a fireplace. The other room led to a large-sized bed and a bathroom that was bigger than your tiny flat. Safin was trying to impress you with materialistic gifts, but you thought of it as an undesirable hellhole. The robe you wore was too big and chunky for you. Walking into the other room, you threw the robe off and dived into the large-sized bed. It looked too neat to be comfortable, but upon laying on it, it sucked you in. Throwing a blanket onto your exposed body, you buried your face into the nearest pillow and cried. Cried not because you were stuck with the monster known as Safin, but knowing that you were the reason millions were going to die. All because of an arrogant, stubborn girl. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please leave a comment or kudos, that would be great. They really make my day. Thank you ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin takes you on a tour of your new home and offers an interesting proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm getting really obsessive about these updates. I'm sorry, I just love Safin so much! Things are starting to pick up the pace. The drama will get even better, I promise. I start school tomorrow (or today since i'm posting this at 2am) but will try and get the chappie out asap. Hope you guys enjoy! ;)

Three days had gone by. You refused to leave your room after Safin’s temper tantrum. Three days in isolation weren’t the worst thing in the world even if you had no idea where you were. The room Safin had given you was elegant and bigger than your old flat. It was like if Japanese Zen had met modern times. A living room with endless books and plants connected to a bedroom and large bathroom. You felt like you were in a fancy hotel. Inside of the bathroom was a freestanding club that outlook a rock garden. Of course, you had tried to break the glass or crawl out one of the closet vents, but everything had been locked shut. At one point, you had felt the room had been made just for you (which it probably had been). Safin must have had a lot of time on his hands to be able to construct it. The books that were on the shelves were the same books you owned a home, the candles were all lavender and cherry blossom, and even the small amount of clothes he had offered and gotten your sizing in were accurate to your taste. It was oddly amiable, but alarming that he knew so much about you. 

As you finished making your Feng Shi bed, you heard a gentle knock at the door. With years in the military, you had recognized footstep patterns. Safin had light but quick footsteps, his boots always making a clicking noise. 

“Good morning Y/n.” He says, his cold accented voice slightly muffled behind the door. “I wanted to come and apologize for my uncivilized manner a few nights ago. I didn’t realize that you would be in such a sensitive state. I believe adjusting to new surroundings can be quite difficult. The way I acted certainly didn’t help with that. I did not mean to frighten you.” 

Rolling your eyes, you didn’t even want to respond. If you could survive on your own in the wilderness for a month, then you could survive in a lavish bedroom in the middle of god no’s where until-

Oh right. There weren’t coming. 

“It truly bothers me that you feel the need to isolate yourself in that room.” Safin. Instead of sounding condescending, he seemed genuine and even beseeching. “You haven’t had anything to eat or drink.”

“I’m fine, thank you though.” You coldy reply, seeing it as a facade. Safin was an anarchist, insane and cruel. “You’re a solid actor though, I’ll give you that.” 

Safin sighs but doesn’t give in to anger or defeat. “For what I did to you, you have every right to upset at me. I’m upset at myself. I’m sorry for scaring you into isolation, my dear. It was not my intention.”

You refuse to respond, crossing your arms as you hear him let out a loud sigh. Safin looks at the nearest object to throw in frustration but stops himself for her. 

“Y/n, I need you to understand that under no circumstance, that I will ever hurt you. You are a resident, not a prisoner. I want to show you my..” He freezes. It’s not a home, it’s a lair. But for y/n’s sake, it was there home. “I mean, our home. It will be short, and I will get you something to eat. After that, I will not bother you if you accompany me for just one hour.” 

Two sides of you were battling with each other. The younger and more stubborn part of you wants to say a snarky remark and tell him to kindly fuck off. But the wiser and more calm side of you says that your starving and need to get out. You don’t sympathize with his actions and hate him more than anything in the world. The man threatened to hurt your friends and family if you didn’t obey his commands. But If he was going to hurt you, then why hasn’t he killed you yet? What was the point of keeping you there, knowing that you could possibly kill him with anything? Safin has stalked your whole life, from your clothing sizes to your military history. 

You freeze as your fingers fiddle with each other. Letting the villain win always bothered you. But he offered you food and freedom for an hour. He had better kept to his promise. Looking at the door, you break the silence. “I’ll be ready in five minutes.” 

He responds, “Take your time.” 

Walking over the closet, you look at the outfits organized by monotone colors. Everything seemed the same as you searched for something that wasn’t oversized on you. Eventually, you came down to wearing a black turtleneck, light grayish blue kimono jacket, and olive peg pants with black boots. The clothes were oddly comfortable and looked more expensive than your shitty flat. You hated wearing tight and revealing clothes, so it was doable. Looking in the mirror before you leave, you see your eyes. They’re tired from crying and sleepless nights. Your body had no energy as your stomach rumbled and throat thirsted for water. The last person you wanted to see was Safin, but you truly had no choice. 

Opening the door, you see him standing in front of it with a straight posture and hands behind his back. A subtle smile appeared on his face, seeing you walk out. 

“You look lovely, y/n.” He compliments as you walk side by side. He thought you could pull anything off and still looking amazing. You looked at him and nod, a silent response of “thank you”. 

As you walk down the hallway, Safin noticed y/n limping more than walking. He made sure Serrano and his men had there asses yelled at. They had done everything they weren’t supposed to do; treat you like an animal, hurt, and embarrass her. No wonder y/n hated him, he thought she was going to be a prisoner or some toy for Safin to fiddle around with. As much as Safin yearned for her beauty, he saw her talent and intelligence. She would be useful in many ways.

In an attempt to be a gentleman, he held his arm out for her for support. Y/n, being the woman she was, silently and polarity declined this offer. Safin found it darling that she was so stubborn, refusing the help of others even if she needed it. Seeing you limp and silently groan made Safin’s stone cold heart drop. He wouldn’t be a gentleman if he didn’t help this sweet, little y/n. In a devilish move, Safin tucked his arm under her hand, linking them both. Her clutched fist dangled in his tight hold, wanting to resist. Seeing her [y/s/c] burn up, Safin softly smiled at her. She eventually gave him as her fist unclenched, softly leaning onto him. 

The hallways were long and large, lit by hidden lights. From what you could tell, it seemed like an abandoned Russian military site that had been reconstructed by Safin. It was all concrete and void of any color or life. The Architecture was Raw, brutalist, extraordinary. Taking you up a dark hallway, Safin showed you a bright hallway, full of mustard yellow art. Leading you under a dark tunnel, it revealed a large, empty room. In the middle of the room was a large low black table with cushions, and that was it. On the sides were rock gardens full of shrubs and bamboo. You could hear a running river disconnect the gardens from the concrete gray floor. A few guards stared at you for linking arms with Safin. Seeing them whisper made you look down. Safin had noticed and looked at the men, who had fear in there eyes as they stood straight. 

Safin explained that his room was where he and Serrano (or other co-workers in his words) would discuss their ordeals. He saw the light in y/n’s slowly disappear, seeing her thoughts run to something else. There wasn’t really much to show considering that Safin was the only man who inhabited the submarine pen. The soldiers and Serrano resided on another part of the island. He didn’t want to bore y/n but wanted to make sure she was adjusted with her new home. 

“Are you enjoying everything, my dear?” He asked, Y/n looked up and nodded in response. She looked exhausted and upset, trying to hide it. Her once glowy [y/s/c] skin was turning lifeless and grey. Safin could see that you were miserable and depressed. He knew being trapped in the submarine pen wasn’t ideal, he had been doing it for years and was ever so alone. Having the company of a woman was something he desired more than anything. Over the years his man had brought him women, but they refused to lay with because of his scars. Safin hated seeing the once joyful and bright light he saw in you. 

No words came out of your mouth. You once again nod in response, forcing a faked and sad smile. Safin heart breaks seeing you so silent and upset. His grasp tightens on your arm, to squeeze some reassurance into your dying soul. 

“My dear, please speak to me.” He gently cooed, looking into her [y/e/c] orbs. 

“I’m fine, just please continue…” You sigh in frustration. 

Not knowing what to say, Safin simply continues. It had been years since he had touched or even been close to a woman. Having you here with him was a dream come true. He hated having you sleep all by yourself that was in the opposite quarters of him. All he could imagine was y/n’s soft cries into her pillow from giving up on life. He knew what would hopefully cheer you up. Walking up a spiral staircase, Safin opened the door for you to exit. Upon exiting, you were greeted with a beautiful view. Safin allowed you to walk to the edge to admire the breathtaking view. Not one cloud was in the bright, blue sky. The top of the submarine pen was covered in the island’s rich plants. You truly were in the middle of nowhere, you could have been in the Medaterrian or off the coast of Africa. The Island was so beautiful on the outside, yet so depressing and ugly on the inside. The sun shined onto your skin as you felt the gentle breeze through your hair. 

You stand on the edge, seeing that the only island in the distance was you. You were surrounded by miles of water, along with the world’s most feared Anarchist. “It’s so..”

“Breathtaking.” He breathed, standing right behind you. You turn around, somewhat scared by how close he was. Your [y/e/c] met with his milky orbs. His face was grey and dark, his sleek black hair, and dark navy clothes were so dark except for his eyes. He had an usual and exotic face. But his eyes were beautiful and mesmerizing. “Just like you, my dear.” 

You huff, rolling your eyes. What had been a nice moment turned into Safin trying to subtly flirt, or so that’s what you thought. “Can you please call me y/n?”

A small frown appeared on Safin’s arms. He’s confused about why you don’t enjoy his attention. “Why not, my sweet?” 

“Because I’m not your partner,” You clarify. The way those words rolled over his lips made you squirm and your cheeks burn.

“Whatever you say, my little dove.” He smiles, holding you close. A disgusted “ugh” escapes from your mouth. The time you had outside makes you feel somewhat better. Feeling the sun and wind against your skin felt so normal in your little fucked up world. 

Safin tried to pull you closer to him, but you pull away. Even if he was trying to be a “gentlemen’, he was still an anarchist who wanted to kill millions and overthrow the government. All you knew was that you weren’t going to fall in love with him, ever. You shrug him off, looking away from him. 

“How did you find this place?” You ask to break the silence. 

“Me and Serrano discovered this place when I had left Spectre,” He explains, looking around the gardens before back at y/n. “It was an abandoned communist Submarine Pen. Nobody inhabited it, so I simply took it as my own. I was based in Okinawa before I denounced, so I took slight inspiration from the gardens.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Denounced Spectre?” 

“One of my targets resurfaced, a young woman. A woman who I spared...who I loved,” Safin stated, “I had let them go and let them live a comfortable life. She promised herself to me, but loved another man...and birthed his child when she was mine. Spectre wanted her alive, I wanted her and her whole family dead. When they didn’t let me kill all of them, I killed every agent I could. All of them.”

Chills had been sent down your spine. When Safin didn’t get his way, he used violence. You never knew Spectre’s downfall, but all along it had been his man. No wonder Bond was able to take them down; it was all because Safin had practically murdered half of them in a rage since he couldn’t kill his ex-lover’s family. Your thoughts began to race. If you didn’t do as Safin pleased, would he truly kill you? Who could have ever loved someone such as Safin? Too many questions came to your mind.

  
“So, that’s what you do.” You noted, raising your eyebrows. “Kidnap women and force them to fall in love with you?”

Safin’s face scrunches up with anger, “No, she was different. She was a whore. I never hurt her. I spoiled her and loved her. She betrayed me. But you...” He looks at you with his expressions softening. “Are different. Out of all the women I have encountered, you y/n...are different.” 

“That’s all you men come up?” You snort, staring right into his eyes. “Say that were different and then only use us for our bodies? You’re different, Safin. If you don’t get what you please, you act out. You use violence and kill.” 

Safin looked at y/n, seeing the smirk on her face. She knew how obsessed he was with her, the anarchist obsessed with the cyrptographer. Safin had no intention of killing you and couldn’t bring himself to kill the woman he was madly in love with. Instead of becoming upset, he saw through you. All y/n was doing was poking the bear, refusing to give into Safin. Safin knew her antics all too well. 

“Your hands are not clean either, y/n,” He debated. “Three hundred and thirteen men is a large kill count for such a young woman…”

In your short time in the military, you had achieved one of the highest kill counts in your ranking. Everyone knew you as the girl who never missed. From surviving alone in Serbia and crawling out of building rubble in Iraq, you were respected and feared. But that had been in the past when you still were young and had sanity. Now you were older, wiser, and even more broken. The military had changed your life drastically. 

Safin truly knew how to dig under your skin and make you upset. He wanted to see you weak and feel stronger. You refused to let him. A small voice in your head kept telling you, “ Don't play his game. Play yours.”

“ Safin, you’re the most accomplished stalker I’ve ever met” You chuckle. He’s oddly smiling like nothing was wrong.

“A beautiful bird cannot freely fly in a cage.” The anarchist response, a small smile on his face.  He relinked your arms as you walked back inside of the submarine pen. 

Safin saw y/n, once acting up again. Seeing her make small “hmphs” and look away softly made Safin chuckle. He kept telling himself that with time, she would fall in love with him. Y/n was a young and stubborn woman who didn’t go down without a fight. Once Safin had her, he wasn’t going to let her go. Y/n was all Safin’s now. All the anarchist ever desired was to have company in his lonely lair. Not only someone to love but someone he could talk to and even work with. Y/n was the woman of his dreams who he had yearned for. She had to fall in love with him. She didn’t have another choice. 

Safin let her slide away but still kept their arms linked. A part of him wanted to carry her to there next location, but he knew that she would probably punch him. In his spare time, Safin spent hours preparing the submarine pen for Y/n’s arrival. The bedroom was designed to fulfill her needs, but that wasn’t the only place that was meant for her. 

“Close your eyes,” He says as you arrive at a large door. 

You look at him and raise an eyebrow, immediately protesting. “Your going to trap me in a room where I cannot escape, aren’t you?”

“You are a guest, not a prisoner.” Safin reminded. You roll your eyes, deciding to go alone. Closing your eyes, Safin’s opens the door and leads you in. Taking small steps into the room, you can bear water running and birds chirping. A light that wasn’t artificial was projecting onto your skin. Opening your eyes, you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. 

You were inside of a large glass atrium that had an open ceiling, showing the sun and cherry blossom tears. Their sakura petals fell into the garden, a few landing on your clothes and hair. Like all of the other gardens in the submarine pen, it was inspired after a Japanese Zen Garden but with color. There were Cherries, Bamboo, Camellias, Lavender, and a range of other flowers. Out of all of the places in your cold and unwelcoming home, this place had shined the brightest. It brought a true smile onto your face. Letting go of Safin, you walk down into the shrubs and are greeted with a small pond and a chabudai with a teapot and two cups. 

“Would you like to have some tea?” Safin offers. You turn around and nod, a smile still on his face. Your not smiling at him, but the beauty of the garden. Before, the flat you had lived in was too small to host a garden (you also lived in the heart of Chelsea). As a substitute, your garden was a bunch of homemade terrariums and flowers. It felt like ethereal heaven. 

The two of you sit down in the garden. Safin loves to see you so memorized with all of the plants. He had been in your apartment a few times when you weren’t there. He didn’t know how you managed to live in such a contained space. He had noticed all of the flowers and candles you had kept around and tried to replicate it best. He wasn’t doing something for himself, but his y/n. 

“ Your smile is like the flowers in the spring.” He compliments. You look at him as you admire the diverse range of flowers that surround you. “It’s divine.” 

“Oh..” You say as you feel your cheeks burn. This man was not going to stop until he got what he wanted. Safin went from kidnapping you to giving you a beautiful garden, along with subtle flirting. You weren’t really into dating much and never were hit on, even if you were a young woman. “Um, thank you..?” 

He pours you a cup of Chai tea, and the two of you sit there, drinking in silence. Safin refuses to take his eyes off of you, admiring your every breath you take. Seeing you look at the flowers, fiddle with the cup, and small strands of hair fall into your face as you push them behind your ear. Everything about you was so magical to Safin. No matter what, Safin was going to make y/n fall in love with him. The two of you had enjoyed your tea in peace. Out of all of the madness, being in the gardens brought you peace. 

Safin had let you enjoy the moment until he asked the question that he had been pondering about. “Do you love me?”

You nearly spit your tea out. Safin had been subtly flirting with you, but hearing him say the world love made you nearly choke. His face looked surprised, waiting for an answer. You had barely been around this man for a week, and he was already claiming he loved then. Then again, he did stalk you. 

“I..um..no?” You spit, furrowing your thick eyebrows. The question had caught you completely off-guard. 

Safin smiles, nodding at the response. Although upset at your answer, he knows that you will eventually have to give into him. Safin always got what he wanted, no matter the cost. “Fair enough, you will come around with time.” 

The younger and more stubborn part of you would have loved to throw the tea into his hideous face and beat him. But it wasn’t so simple. Safin was a dangerous and mysterious man. The reason Europe was probably going to go into a civil war was because of him. M16 was probably going to have it’s a downfall because his blood became tainted on your hands. Not only were your friends were at risk, but so was your family. Safin had made a threat that if you didn’t comply, then he would...hurt them for you to love you. You couldn’t love a man that would hurt your family and drag them into your mess. 

So you did the selfless act. You, a young woman, sacrificed yourself to Safin so your family could be safe from him. You would comply but at a price. No matter the cost, you wouldn’t give Safin exactly what he wanted. 

Y/n was giving him the silent treatment again. Her face scrunched up as she looked away, annoyed. 

“More like a thousand years.”

“Listen to me, my dear. I will strike a deal. Every night, I will ask you at dinner if you love me. Tell me no as much as you want. I don’t care how long it takes for you to come to your senses.” Safin proposes his plan. He sees y/n’s sudden interest with his “idea.”

“And when I do?” 

“The next day will be your wedding day.” 

Your jaw almost drops to the ground. Safin was an insane man; you already knew that. He was delusional enough to think that you were going to love him, but marry? That was a whole other level. 

“You told Q in Athens you wanted to fall in love before you married, so I have given you however long you need.” He reassures. “But I know it will happen.”

You look at him with pure hate in your eyes. Words could barely process in your mind. You clench your teacup so tightly that you don’t even care if it begins to burn your palms. Safin had a smile on his face. He stood up and walked over to you, helping you up. 

“I can get up myself, thank you very much,” You grumble as you walk ahead of him. Safin catches up and walks right beside you, seeing your anger. He pulls you closer than he did last time, tightly holding onto you. He knew that you weren’t going to protest if your family and friends were on the line. As you walk back to the bedroom, you feel relieved since being with Safin is emotionally exhausting. You mentally declare that he is one of the most insane men you had ever come across. 

He stops in front of the door. A pissy “goodbye” leaves your mouth before Safin takes your hand, spinning you around. Your faces are even closer now. He smells like an expensive cologne with his haunting, big green eyes. The scars on his face aren’t burns, but horrid cuts that mutated his whole face. His hands were cold and rough from all of the scars. Safin doesn’t speak at all and just looks at your face in a creepy manner. 

You feel his fingers brush against your skin as he puts a camellia behind your hair. Safin backs away, a smile on his face as he adores you. Out of all of the gloom in his life, y/n was ever so bright. She had been caught off guard when he placed the flower in her hair. His beautiful bride to be.

“I thought it would go well with your hair,’ He purrs as his fingers stroke it. “Anything would look lovely on you.”

Holding back at eye-roll, a soft sigh escapes your lips. “Thanks…”

“I hope you enjoyed our time together. The garden is for you and only you. Feel free to wander as you please. After all, this is our home now.” He slowly backs away, seeing your eyes watch him disappear down the fall. “I will be pack to pick you up for dinner at seven. Goodbye, my sweet y/n.”

Once he disappeared, you retreat back to your room and slam the door. You see yourself in the mirror with a bright flower in your hair. The hair you had combed had been touched by Safin, making you cringe. As much as you hated him, this new place was your home. This would be your life from now on, whether you liked it or not. Your family and friends’ lives were on the line. It wasn’t such a horrible life. The submarine pen was void of all life but lavish. If being in love with Safin meant your mother and sister would be safe, then so it be. You couldn’t believe you, a simple cryptographer, was the Anarchist’s, true love. Sighing in the mirror, you ask yourself a question that will never be answered. 

What the hell had you gotten yourself into?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment or kudos please, that would be great. Thank you ;)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin grows Impatient with you as you reject his romantic advances. Taking advice from his right-hand man, he whisks you off of the island for an intimate weekend getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. School started and it got a little hecitc. I'm gonna get the next chappie out pretty soon since it's getting to the fun parts! Hope you guys enjoy ;)

No matter how many times Safin told you were a guest that it was your lair now, you still felt like a prisoner. Safin claimed you were a bird trapped in a cage he had freed, but you still felt trapped. You were free to roam around the Submarine Pen as you pleased. Every corner there was a guard who would stare at like you were from another planet or Safin would find you and accompany you If he wasn’t busy trying to push Europe into a civil war. All you wanted to be was alone with your thoughts. No matter what, you always felt like you were being watched. 

Your sanity was beginning to break as you had been on Safin’s island for a month. Some days went by fast while others had dragged on. Safin, seeing your boredom, understood you wanted something to keep you busy. His intention wasn’t to keep you only for marriage, but as someone, he could work by. You were useful in many ways, whether it be on the field or at a computer. So he had given you codes to encrypt for his new bases around Europe. As much as it made you feel guilty for helping Safin, you truly had no choice but to unfourenlty comply. One wrong move and the last bit of family you had left would be gone. Everyday you thought about M16. You had been there for four years and considered some of your co-workers to be family, even Bond (who could be irritating at times). When you encrypted codes, all you could think about was how you possibly let the double oh’s all die because of a foolish mistake. Safin had nerve giving you the job, but with your family being mentioned, all you could do was do what you were told. He had been generous enough to let you range shooting and even had let you teach some of his men how to properly shoot. 

Every night, whether it was at dinner or when Safin would knock at your door to bid you good night, he would ask that same damn question you hated. 

“Do you love me?”

Your response was always “no”. For as long as you could, you wanted to refrain from marrying Safin. The thought of being married to someone such as himself truly scared you. Having to lay in the same bed and consummate with Safin was haunting to any normal human. Yet the reason you were there was that Safin had an unhealthy obsession with you. Safin seemed like the type of man who would want to have his way with a woman, but he never forced himself upon you once. Sure he had touched your hair or (forcefully) made you hold his arm, but you rather would to deal with that. 

One time, Safin had knocked on your bedroom door to say goodnight to you with a gift in hand. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a ring. Safin had placed it on your neck. You’d never forget the way he stood behind you, admiring your body and plush lips. “That necklace will look beautiful when we get married,” He whispered into your ear. You tried to take it off, but he had locked the clasp. The ring was a constant reminder that you were his even if you weren’t married. 

Another time was when you were hiding in the gardens from Safin. He had found you and asked what you had been doing. You said you had been gardening since some of the plants had been dying. It seemed like a nice moment between you two as he asked about the type of flowers that resided in the garden. As you walked by blue Hydrangeas, he calmly stated, “Those would look good at our wedding, wouldn’t they y/n?”

Safin was delusional if you thought you were going to marry him right away. You had only known him a month, cringing at the fact that he loved you, but marriage? It all seemed like it was taken out of an overdramatic soap opera. Marriage would be a last resort if he truly threatened your family. You didn’t care about the gifts and attention he was showing you. Knowing that man was possibly responsible for your friends’ and families’ deaths disgusted you. All you wanted to be was alone, enjoying the small bit of freedom you had left. Away from a monster who considered you his bride. 

\-----

Serrano had noticed Safin’s obsession with y/n immetidly after Athens. Ever since she not only killed (but removed the expolsive lenses on an atomic bomb), Safin knew he needed her. Serrano had originally thought it was for business but soon learned Safin wanted her as his and his only. He would never say it to Safin’s face, but he pited the poor girl who was forced to love him. Y/n wasn’t some receptionist, but a markswoman with a kill count of over a hundred men. She was also the only person that ever talked back, even sassed, Safin. If one of his soldiers had done that, they would be dead within seconds since Safin had a short temper. But y/n had managed to live (somehow). The last romance Safin was involved in had endly so horribly that he ruined his career as an assassin and was forced to relocate. The last thing Serrano wanted to happen was to see a dead girl. He knew Safin better than anyone else did. Safin was a mysterious man that was unpredictable. But he was determined and would do anything to get what he wanted, whether it be bringing agencies to there knees or marrying a woman who didn’t love him back. 

Walking through the hallways, Serrano towered over Safin. Just before there meeting, he saw Safin enter the gardens that he had made for the cyrptographer. He then walked up, seeming annoyed and pissier than usual. The anarchist was stressing over the fact that a woman he truly loved more than anything didn’t love him back. According to Safin, he was going to ask if y/n loved him every night until she said yes. 

“Is everything alright, sir?” Serrano asks as he walks down the hallway.

Safin looks up at him, sighing. “Not quite. Y/n is beginning to get on my nerves. She doesn’t appreciate how much I have sacrificed for her. All I ask is for to be my wife and nothing more.”

Before losing his family, Serrano had been married to his university sweetheart. It took them three years to know and trust each other before they married. Safin wasn’t the best with emotions. He was impatient and demanded things to happen. But y/n’s being the woman she was, it didn’t seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. 

“You were married,” Safin noted. “How did you get your wife to love you?” 

“Patience, honesty, and respect,” Serrano replied. “It took us years before we married. You can’t rush love, it has to happen. You did take him from her home and threaten her family if you didn’t love her.”

“Yes, but it was the only way I could ever have y/n.” Safin tried to justify his actions. He had been hurt so many times over the years that he had become numb to other’s feelings and only thought of his own as important. “I give her gifts, clothing, a garden, and my heart yet all she ever does is scowl at me. I have tried everything I could with her. I was patient, and I’ve had enough.”

“If you want her to geniuenly love you then you cannot force it.” Serrano states. Safin huffed in response. He just wanted to skip past all of the difficulty and tell the world that you were his. 

“I have an idea on how to get her to love you. It would be a start.” 

Safin raises an eyebrow, nodding for Serrano to go on. 

“I’m supposed to go with you to Mykonos this weekend for the shipment of weapons. But, what if y/n goes with you? I can set you up in a villa and even a private, romantic dinner. Take the girl shopping and get to know her better.” He proposes. Safin seemed to like the idea even if he was scared of the cyrotprgapher running off. Y/n had stated that she did need proper clothes that fit her. 

“But I know everything I need to know about her.” He remarked. 

“Well then tell her about yourself.”

“Y/n lacks interest in me.” The anarchist pointed. He didn’t want to talk about the past and let y/n know about his horrid past even if he had stalked every detail of her life. 

“Safin, do you want her to love you or not?” Serrano reiterated. “It won’t happen immediately, but it’s a start. Don’t threaten her family and treat her as if she’s not a prisoner.”

“I have told her she is a guest! Once we marry, she will be the lady of this house.”

“You say that, yet don’t let her leave the island or have any contact with her family.” Serrano points out. Safin hated that he was right. He had a more stable romance than Safin had ever had in his life. 

“What I am implying is make her feel like your a normal man taking your girlfriend on a romantic weekend trip.” He clarifies. 

“She’s my fiance,” Safin corrects.

Serrano huffs in response. Stopping by the glass range door, the two men see Y/n shooting the pratice targets. Going through the packs of caliber, she had never missed the target once. He takes a glance at y/n before looking at Safin who is simply memroized by her. 

“Just...offer it to her. Since you backed her into a corner, she’ll probably say this. But whatever you do, do not treat it like a deal. Treat it...like a normal date with your normal fiance.” With that. Serrano turned around the walked away to leave Safin and Y/n alone. 

Safin walked into the empty range with the only occupant being y/n. She was dressed in a white shirt tucked into black cargo pants, aiming for the center of the target. Instead of standing, she curled down as if she were cuddling the weapon. Safin didn’t want to disturb her, watching her shift and fiddle with the trigger. Y/n hands were shaky and sweating, but with a deep breath, she released the trigger and let the bummer fly clean into the bullseye. 

Resting the sniper rifle that was bigger then your body, you notice Safin’s eyes meet your form. Even with the noise-canceling headphones, you could tell it was him. Taking them off, you sighed as you wipe the sweat from your forehead. “Safin.” 

“Y/n.” He responds, calm and cool. Offering his hand, you accepted it as he pulls up with no issue. Safin always wore bulky clothes that never revealed his form, but he was considerably strong. His hand wanted to hold yours, but you pulled away. 

He looked over at the targets, seeing the bullet holes on the dummy. “It’s true. You truly do never miss.” 

“That’s a lie.” You spat as you throw your kimono jacket back on. “Use to. Now I’m like a shaky camera.” 

“You always doubt yourself, girl.” He grabbed your shoulders and turned you to the target. “My men could never do what you do. Your remarkable young women, truly.” 

You shrugged his hands off and began walking towards the exit. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Wait, y/n,” He follows after you. Resiting an eyeroll, you spin on your heel and raise your eyebrows at him. You predicted that he was going to mention something about your appearance or the “wedding”. 

“I have to leave the island this weekend for a small business trip. I was wondering if you would want to accompany me.” He offered. “It’s just for the weekend. I know you wanted to get some clothing, which I’m sure I could arrange for.” 

“I thought you didn’t want me leaving this island.’ You replied, tying a belt around your jacket. 

“You’re getting depressed. I thought you would enjoy a change of pace. But if not, that’s understandable.” Safin lamented as he walked past you. He had truly been looking forward to it. At that point, he had felt like giving up. There was no change y/n was going to fall in love with him, no matter what he did. 

“Wait,” You reply, walking behind him. Gently tapping his shoulder, he turned to look into your [y/e/c] orbs. “I...would like to go with you.”

“You...would.”

“I mean, you offered it…” You awkwardly chuckled. If it was an escape off of the dreaded island, you would take it.

A smile appeared on his face as he grabs your hands, putting them to his chest. You looked surprised as your cheeks burn as you feel woozy looking into his milky orbs. 

“I’m glad to hear it. We’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning,” Safin said as he lead you out of the shooting range and back to your chambers. He never let go of your hand and held it like you were a couple. In his eyes you were, in yours, you weren’t. But lately the thought had been haunting you. Safin didn’t seem he wanted to hurt you or keep you as a sex slave. As much as he knew about you, you knew little to nothing about him. He made sure you felt comfortable, even introducing you to his closest allies. If you had an issue, Safin was always on top of it. He had threatened to kill your friends and family if you didn’t love him back which still haunted you. But if you were to live your final days out, would it be the worse thing in the world. It wouldn’t be ideal, but it was better than being dead. “Shall I have the maids pack for you?”

“No, I’m fine. I can pack myself,” You nodded, a subtle smile your face. There wasn’t much for you to pack. You really wanted him to let go of your hand, but he still held on. His face looked like a boy with a schoolgirl crush (taken to the next level). “Thank you though.” 

After he let go of your hand it moves up to the top of your head and gently pats it. “You’re ever so humble, my sweet.”

Seeing him walk off, you gently shut the door and look into the mirror. Your [y/s/c] skin is becoming grey, clothes careless, and overall look like you just came back from the dead. You were going on a weekend trip with an anarchist who created a romance in his head. 

What the hell had gotten yourself into?

\------

Like Safin had promised, the two of you left the next morning. None of his men, even Serrano, had come with him. You had no idea that you would be taking a luxurious sailing yacht to the mainland. Coming up from the cabin, you see Safin looking over the bright blue water and cloudless sky. Walking right beside him, he didn’t even bat an eye to your presence. Instead of his traditional kimono and lab outfit, he donned highwasted tan slacks, a long-sleeved navy button-down, sunglasses, and deck mules. 

“What island are we going to?” You asked with your hands behind your back. 

Safin didn’t look over at you. He was too distracted in his thoughts. Here he was, an infamous anarchist, worried about impressing a girl he’s keeping prisoner. Under his breath, he muttered, “None of your concern.” 

“So you think I’m going to leave you?” You smirk, crossing your arms. 

Safin couldn’t make eye contact with you. He wants to say something, but he can’t. Nobody ever talked back to him, except her. His fear was being alone and abandoned all over again. “Yes, you’re a smart girl. Remember your…”

As he turned to say something to y/n, she was already gone with her perfume leaving a lingering scent. 

“Place...” He finishes. He’s not speaking to anyone but the air. They hadn’t even arrived at the villa and it seemed like the trip was going to be disastrous. Safin had to think of a plan.

\-----

Your boredom was beginning to grow. You arrived at the villa in the early afternoon. It was far from any form of civilization, located in the middle of a hillside. It was luxurious and modern but still kept the Ancient Greek feel. Even if you didn’t know the islands, you were confident that you were in or near the Medterrian. Safin had given you a tour of the villa, showing you the pool and private beach. He had business to deal with and promised to be back by sunset. Patting your head, he was off into town with every door locked but the backyard. 

Returning from a brief swim, you notice the sun is beginning to set. It leaves the sky orange and lavender, creating a beautiful hue. Drying your hair against a towel, you’d noticed Safin had been acting rather odd. He seemed more distant and even anxious about being around you. Like a young boy trying to pronounce his love for his crush. Except that you were Safin’s fiance and he was holding you against your will. You didn’t care about the expensive gifts that he used to win you over. Over the years, you refused to focus on anyone but yourself. But if you were to be in a relationship, all you wanted was true and raw love. To be adored and truly cared about. You saw that Safin loved you, but what was his true purpose of keeping you there? Out of all of the women, he could have had, he chooses you; a cyrptographer. Your not Bond or a double oh and would never be near that category. Safin had given you attention that no partner in your life could have ever given to you. But he threatened you and kept you in a Submarine pen as his forced bride. 

No. You couldn’t love a monster. Marrying him didn’t mean you loved him. 

It was for Bond, Nomi, Q, [y/m/n], [y/s/n], all of the people you had let die because of a catostrophic mistake. 

Walking into your pristine bedroom, you notice an item on the bed you hadn’t seen before. It was a dress and a white note with rose petals spread on the bed. You roll your eyes, sighing at Safin’s dramatic attempt at romance. This man knew that you weren’t going to sleep him with anytime soon. Picking up the note it read, 

_ “Follow the candles  _

_ Down the beach _

_ A gift for you and only you  _

_ See you at seven my dear y/n, _

_ Safin” _

Oh god! He had left a heart by your name. It was cheesy and cringey. His attempts at romance were a hit or miss. Looking at the dress on the bed it looked like it cost more than your life. It was a navy blue satin dress that was lowcut and backless. It was long and had a confident slip. The dress reminded you of what the female double oh’s would wear out on missions. Classy and quite sexy. The most revealing outfit you had worn to work as a skirt an inch above your knee with tights. Both of your legs always stay covered since you found them embarrassing, but they would somewhat exposed tonight. Then again, Safin’s face was horribly disfigured. He thought you were one of the most beautiful women he had laid eyes on (which you found hard to believe). 

Putting on the dress, you head towards the bathroom to do your hair and look somewhat presentable. You had been dressing like a man for the past month and needed something refreshing. A few minutes later you had pieced together a simple, yet elegant look. You left your hair loose and applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner. To match with the navy blue dress, you applied a daring red lipstick. Instead of looking like a young boy, you appeared more of a nervous teenage girl preparing for a dance. The dangling pearl earrings you wore matched with the ring necklace Safin had gifted you. You had a strong belief he had chosen this outfit for you. Of course Safin would do something like that for you. 

After you finished getting ready, you leave behind the villa and notice a trail of white candles leading you down to the beach. The beach is dark, but the candles guide you to the only visible light. You saw Safin as he paced around a candlelit table. He wore a short-sleeved olive button up and black dress pants. 

Hearing the clicks of your sandals, Safin turned around to lay his eyes on y/n. All of his worries had suddenly gone away, breath taken by her sheer appearance. She was already beautiful in his eyes, but there was something that was different about her specifically tonight. The dress complimented her fit body well, showing a sliver of her thigh and cleavage. Your lips were a nice shade of red as it gave a pop of color to your outfit. 

Safin snapped out of his thoughts and pulled himself together. He walked up to y/n to get a closer look and greet her. “Good evening Y/n,” Safin greeted. He grabbed her hand, leaving a kiss mark on her soft skin. “You look lovely, as always.”

“Thank you, Safin,” Y/n thanked, her voice low. She had never experienced such a romantic gesture before. “You look..nice.” 

_ Nice. Nice. Nice.  _

Those words rung through his head. He nearly froze and almost mentally broke down. Y/n had complimented him. Not a sassy remark, but admired his appearance. Not once in his previous relationship did his ex-lover compliment the way he looked. He thought his face was too repellent to be complimented, let alone loved. But here was his fiance, shining like a bright star, boosting his ego. 

Safin smiled in response, leading the cartographer to her chair and pushing her in. His hand tenderly finessed your bare shoulder. “Says the woman speaking.” 

The two of you sat at the candlelit table on the beach. A waiter came over and poured the two of a class of red wine. 

“So I’m assuming you weren’t doing business..” You remarked, taking a sip of the wine. It had been months since you’d had been drunk, which had let Q forcing you to enroll in therapy once again. 

“I was. I’m bringing military smuggled weapons for the recruits. You are allowed to experiment with them if you please,” Safin said, “But I had planned this for the two of us. I wanted to give you the best since you deserve the best.” 

You wouldn’t lie, the dinner was quite nice and romantic. What girl didn’t dream of being spoiled on the beach? Did Safin spoil you to slide away from the fact that you were his prisoner? It didn’t make any sense. 

You huffed, looking down as you spun the wine in your glass around. “Why did you even bring me out here in the first place? To have your way with me?”

The anarchist furrowed an eyebrow, “Force me upon you? Y/n, I’m not as brutish as you believe me to be. I brought you here because I saw you...become dispirited. I know my island can void of all life. It pained me to see you in such a pained state. I thought a break from isolation and so called “retail therapy” would raise your spirits.” 

“I wanted to bring you here since it was more intimate than the Submarine pen. I want you to feel...comfortable around me. You can deny as much as you want, but I know I unnerve you with my appearance.” 

“The hell?” You puzzled, a little confused. There was no denying his scars were obvious. Seeing his arms and neck, they decorated his whole body. Upon first seeing them, you were taken aback. Nobody had ever seen his face except for you and his men. Was he truly insecure? 

Safin looked into your sighs and sighed, “What I’m saying is that I know I make you uncomfortable. Here you are, a gorgeous young woman. What am I? A misshapen and hideous animal. If that’s the reason wh-”

“Ok, back it up,” You interrupted. “I never said those things about your appearance. Your face doesn’t bother me at all…”

“What do you mean?” Safin perplexed. His ex-lover hated his appearance and was afraid if they convevinced then the child would be just like this. 

“Your face is fine the way it is. When I look you…” You’re at a loss for words, but gather yourself. “I see a..man. Not an animal, a man. Here..”

Getting up, you walk over to Safin and pull the slit of your scandalous slit to reveal your prosthetic. You had forgotten the skin slip, so it was more exposed than usual. Hating your leg, you always wore pants and socks to conceal a memory you wanted to lock away. Most of your leg had been spared except for everything below your knee. 

Safin’s green eyes looked at your prosthetic, surprised. Your record never mentioned a prosthetic, nor did you. He knew about your time in the military but never knew why you had left for a desk job. “Your leg...I’m sorry. I never knew.” He apologized.

You shrugged before returning to your seat. “It’s not the worst. I could had lost my ability to walk, but I didn’t. I choose not to tell people. I rather have lost a limb than die.” 

“If you mind me asking, Did you loose in it the battle?’

You nodded. “I was twenty-three, so around six years ago. Me and my team were on a sting operation in Iraq. It turned out to be a damn trap. Most of us had been caught off guard. A suicide bomber ran up to our captain and...everything went dark. I was stuck under the rubble for three days, I couldn’t feel anything below my waist. The only person who survived on my team was me and another man.”

“It was too traumatizing. I refused to be on the field. They discharged me and let me and my family with medical bills and a broken girl. After therapy, I went to study in Edinburgh and try to live somewhat of a normal life. I majored in Language and My don informed me about an opening proposition in London for M16. They needed a cyrtoprgapher, someone who could speak the military language. I knew a tad bit of coding, so I packed everything, and well, the rest is history. Now I’m here.” You casually explained. Over the years, losing your leg had become numb to you. You hated showing your emotions in front of other. 

“You never told me. I’m sorry, I truly never knew about your leg.” He sounded sympathetic, not condescending. The only person at M16 that knew about your leg was Q, your closest friend. 

Your shoulders loose there tension as your expression softens. Did Safin...truly not know about your leg. “It’s not a big deal…” There was a silence between you, before you reverted back to your typical self. “I thought you knew everything about me.” 

“I want to know everything about you, y/n.” Safin responded. His hand laid on the side of the table, itching to lay on top of yours. “When I first saw you, I was intrigued. You don’t see a woman of your stature, jumping rooftops with a gun bigger than your whole body.”

“You know everything about me. My flat address, military background, fuck...even my clothing size. But enough about me..” You looked at Safin, staring into his eyes. “Tell me about yourself.” 

“I would bore you with it.” He refused. “I’m sure the last thing you want to hear is me talk about myself.” 

“If I’m going to be stuck with you forever, then I expect to know a little about my....fiance.” You said. You held back the vomit that was coming up from your throat. All you spoke was the truth. Safin was truly a man of mystery. His scars, lair, past, everything truly intrigued you. 

“I suppose it’s only fair, my betrothed.” He smirks as he grabbed your hand giving it a small sqeeuze Flirting was definitely not your strong suit (nor was acting). Holding back a fight, you reluctantly agree. Everything came at a price. 

“I was born in Egypt and brought over a ship to Switzerland. I never had any parents, or family. Me and some other young men were the test subjects of  Hans Heinrich …”

“ Dr.Heinrich? The Nazi human experimenter?” You asked. Heinrich had embedded his name in the world of espionage. After World War Two ended, he had fled to Switzerland to continue his sick experiments. His men smuggled young children that weren’t part of the Aryan race and perfomed all kinds of experiments on their bodies for “science” and other horrifying facts. 

Safin nodded in response, squeezing your hand for comfort. “Unfournealty. He believed in genetic cloning, wanting to carry on the Aryan race. He smuggled young children from all over the world. As long as they weren’t white, they qualified to be tested upon. He burned, amputated, drugged, posioned whoever he had to for science. Many of the test subjects had died. It was like a concentration camp. I was a scrawny, young boy who couldn’t even squeeze a lemon. I was weak and naive. I was Heinrich’s favorite lab rat. Whenever I didn’t comply with his orders, he would burn me. The injections he put in my skin irritated and scared them. All I wanted was death’s sweet release.”

“So When I turned twenty, I killed him and set the place ablaze. I escaped into the Swiss Alps and learned to survive on my own. Before I joined Spectre, I took on the job as an assassin for personal gain. I had met Blofield and he supplied me well for four decades. After I left Spectre, I returned to Switzerland to find that Heinrich’s work was still alive. I thought he had been crazy and just a sadist, but he...had cloned me. The reason I didn’t die and my skin wrinkled as a teenager was because I was rapidly aging. The blood he had kept of some of the lab rats was still somehow useable. On my island, we experimented and had made our first clones. The maids, the recruits, they’re all clones of Heinrich’s lab rats.  When I die..my body and skills will forever live on. I appear as If I’m in my thirties, but...I’m in my sixties.” 

You raised your eyebrows, intrigued with the story. It was definitely not what you had been expecting. Safin was so unpredictable, so he could have had any backstory. You couldn’t believe Safin was abused as a child, permenatly scaring him and drove him to kill his abuser. As much as he hated his abuser, he proceeded to carry on his genetic cloning work. 

“Are you a Nazi?” You asked. 

He shook his head. “No. But Heinrich’s work...it was full of possibilities. I wanted to turn an ugly creature into a beautiful butterfly. Genetic cloning is the future. When I eradicate the world of people such as Heinrich and clone people such as myself, the world be will tidy once again. We can live together, in harmony.” He brings your hand close to face, leaning into your palm to feel your satiny, floral smelling skin.

“Your tidying a world that has always been corrupt. No matter what, there will be corruption.” You implied. 

Safin responded. “Y/n, you know so much, yet so little. That is why I saved you. You are a woman the world needs. Intelligent, strong, powerful, and beautiful. With you by my side, we can dominate the people who have wronged us. There is no going back now, my dear. We are far past the point of no return.”

Was Safin going to clone you? The man was insane. You tried to sympathize with him, but your head and heart screamed all red flags. Broken, all Safin ever wanted was to show the world that he could make them feel the pain he had felt as a child. Safin was an anarchist who wanted the world to be in his imagine, full of people such as yourself and him for a “perfect” future. All Safin would most likely get is a dystopian, war-torn globe. But he had taken down countless of organizations and govermtnets in post-soviet countries, especially the one you had worked for. Maybe he truly was one step away from world domination. 

“It’s getting late. We should retire.” Safin announced. You snapped out of your thoughts and nodded, sliding your hand away from his. The Seabreeze was strong during the night. In your revealing slip dress, to say you were freezing was an understatement. While feeling confident, you were freezing your ass off. Safin had given you his coat, which you proceeded to take off. 

You remember his whispered into your ear as his calloused, cold hands massaged your bare shoulders. “Don’t resist, my sweet y/n.” 

When you arrived at your room, you sighed in relief to be back in your villa. It was warm, and you didn’t feel so exposed. The dinner was wonderful in many ways. Learning about Safin, your finance, plans for world domination through cloning was bone-chilling. Thousands of people to choose, and he chose you, the unlucky one. 

But with the life he had given you, were you truly unlucky? 

“Safin, dinner was wonderful. Thank you.” You thanked, a small smile on your face. Your expecting him to ask the dreaded question he knows you hate. But now that you were both alone, he wasn’t going to hold himself back. 

He bows his head, before looking back up. “No, thank you. I have a simple request to ask of you. Will you kiss me?”

Raising your eyebrows, it takes you a second to process the request he has asked of you. You don’t respond since your in shock. He wasn’t afraid to grab your hand or play with your hair, but kiss you? That was a huge step. 

“Just once, and I won’t ask again.” Safin said as you snapped out of your little daydream. “You looked so lovely tonight. I bet your [y/m/n] would think so as well…”

Your mother. You hadn’t through about her in a while, too distracted with Safin. The reason you didn’t want to think about her was that the poor woman was probably dying each day, worried about your safety. Knowing that you would never see her again depressed you. Safin was sadly your new life. If he didn’t get his way then you would have to suffer. You suffered for the sake of your family. 

“I suppose if it only happens once.” You replied, looking down. 

Safin hadn’t kissed a woman in years but knew how to properly woo a woman. He knew you were doing it for your mother and sister. But tonight you were irresistible in your dress. Seeing the ring necklace and red lipstick would make any man mad, he had someone so beautiful as you all to himself. Pushing your hair behind your ear, he grabbed your chin as your red lips met with his. 

Safin was not a kisser you were expecting. Seeing him as a brute, you expected him to have his way. But instead, he was tender and even loving. He hadn’t grabbed you in any vulgar way. In the first few seconds, your mind told you to not enjoy the kiss. But you began to ignore your mind and listened to your heart. Safin was a cruel man but a toxic lover. He knew you as well as you knew yourself. To stabilize yourself, you wrapped an arm around his neck. In response, Safin’s hand snaked to your exposed lower back. His hands began to travel dangerously close to your bottom. The more his hands traveled down, the hungrier he got into the kiss. You backed up against a wall, feeling his surprisingly soft lips. A part of you enjoyed the kiss but remembered that Safin was a monster. You shouldn’t have been doing this. A small kiss was turning into a full-on make-out session. 

As your hands traveled to your chest, Safin’s lips moved away from your lips as he held onto your hips. Small pieces of hair fell from his neatly gelled hair. His breathing pattern was heavier, right up against your body. 

His eyes looked down at your frame, seeing your cheeks burn up. A smile curves onto his face as his hand caresses your cheek. You don’t feel yourself, like your in a sick dream. You lean into his hand, feeling exhausted. 

“Oh y/n, y/n, my love..” He purred into your ear in his husky, accented voice. “I cannot wait for the day I see you in your wedding dress.” 

His hand moves away from your face as he walks down the hallway to retire his chambers. Safin had disappeared into the night after your very intimate moment. That was the first time in years you had truly felt adrenaline rush through your body. But it wasn’t just adrenaline. It was a sick, twisted form of warmth. You felt like a young woman in love with a teacher. Your romance was forbidden. Safin was a monster who wanted to wipe the world and leave it in his name. He had turned your life upside down, forcing you to be his bride. Safin was a greedy and evil man, someone you would never be attracted to. A part of you hated him and wanted to do nothing more than watch him pay for his actions. You couldn’t believe that your thoughts you even come to this, but a small part of believed you were falling for Safin. _A beauty falling for the evil beast._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment or kudos, that would be great thanks ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, tensions are rising between you and Safin. While on a shopping trip, you try to make an escape but fail. Upon hearing this, Safin is not pleased with your behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the story! I'm hungry for some Safin content ngl. November has gotta come sooner! Hope you guys enjoy this. :)
> 
> WARNING: Fingering and Smut ahead, does fade into black

You waked up to the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. You rub the sleep off your eyes as your body refused to move out of its comfortable pose. Looking at the clock, it read ten o’clock. You hated sleeping in so late. Rolling out of bed, you push your hair back to go use the bathroom. The bags under your eyes had been fading away. Instead of feeling on edgy, you felt calm. You were Safin’s prisoner, but he spoiled you with expensive weekend trips and jewelry that cost more than your life on the black market. 

After cleaning yourself up, you walked out of the bathroom and noticed a pair of clothes on a wooden loveseat. It was a pair of high-waisted khaki shorts, a light blue collared buttondown, and nude Venetian mules. You didn’t have many clothes to bring, so you assumed Safin had made you an outfit to wear. It wasn’t as exotic or revealing as your dinner outfit. 

As you dressed, you could still imagine Safin’s hands all over you. He was so hungry and possessive of you. The way his calloused hands squeezed your back and traveled down your thighs made you shudder. You would never admit it to anyone, but you secretly savored the attention. Nobody had ever kissed you like that, let alone treat you in such a way. Safin made you feel all kinds of emotions you had bottled up over the years. Your hand traveled to your neck to see a red spot on your collarbone. It was pink and red mixed together. You dind’t remember Safin’s kiss that well since your eyes were closed as Safin overtook your body. Sighing, your disappointed with yourself. You couldn’t fall in love with the man who wanted to kill your friends and family if you didn’t fall in love with him. You finish buttoning your blouse and tuck it into your shorts, walking downstairs to the kitchen. 

You walk out and feel the sun shine on your skin and the Medtaerrian breeze in your hair. It’s another beautiful day on the island. You see Safin sitting at a table, outlooking the beautiful sea. He sees you and turns, a smile on his face. 

“Good morning, y/n. How did you sleep?”

Snappin out of your trace, your cheeks burn. There Safin is, the man who kissed and threatened you. Trying to act normal, you walk over and take a seat across from him. 

“Well. How about yourself?”

“Wonderful, actually,” Safin responded in his silky voice. “It would have been much better if you were next to me though.” 

Great. That’s all Safin needed to say to make you feel uncomfortable. Your cheeks burn as you look into the sea to conceal your face. “What a shame, Safin.Truly.” 

“One day you will...I know of it.” Safin replied, a low growl in his voice. You rolled your eyes. 

It was just one kiss, right? 

As y/n finished her oatmeal, Safin looked up at her outfit. That woman could pull off any look, a scandalous dress or tomboyish island outfit. Your blouse had been unbuttoned slightly, showing the subtle sucking spot on your collerbone. Ah, how he longed to taste y/n’s skin again. She bit her red lips to conceal her pleasured moans. He had longed the touch of a woman. Even if y/n had kissed him, he still wasn’t satifesed. He wanted more, and he wanted y/n now. 

Shifting in his sit, he rested his cheek in the calm of his hand. “Would you still like to go shopping?”

“Yes,” She answered. “I’d like to see the island...”

“Anything for you, my dear.” 

Safin couldn’t tell if Y/n hated or loved the nicknames he gave her. But this was the first time he noticed her cheeks turn red as she rubbed her chin. Just being near her, sitting across from her, was making him aroused. At the dinner last night, Safin couldn’t control himself. He nearly had lost himself when he had asked y/n for a kiss, in which she sparingly agreed to. He could have had his way with her last night, but he couldn’t. As much as he wanted her, Safin wanted and needed to be loved by her. Y/n already thought of him as a monster. Even someone such as himself couldn’t force himself upon anyone. 

Being around y/n was going to be Safin’s ultimate downfall. 

\-----

For a small island, the seaside town that inhabited it was full of luxurious stories. It reminded you of a Medterrian Bond street with high end stores such as Burberry and Louis Vuitton. It was overwhelming, so Safin guided you. It turned out Safin was filthy rich from his Spectre days. You should have realized that, considering that the man had resdegined a former Submarine Pen on a privately owned island. 

You would have been fine with a normal shop with basic items that weren’t overpriced. But of course, Safin had decided to be extra and take you to the most expensive places in the town. You tried to tell him you were fine with any store, but he simply pulled you close and purred, “Only the best for my beautiful wife.”

Those words rung through your head. They pissed you off for sure. Safin knew how to get right under your skin, it was his job after all. 

After a few hours of shopping, you were definitely feeling exhausted. You insisted that you had enough clothes, but Safin wanted to take you to every store he could. Safin made you hold his arm as you walked around the city. You should have hated being around him. But deep inside of, you enjoyed the attention. The attention that you knew no man was ever going to give you. Maybe he did truly love you and want someone to rule the world with. But it couldn’t be you. You two were polar opposites. He was an Anarchist, and you were a cyrptographer. You were supposed to enemies, not lovers. 

Stopping in brought back thousands of memories. You and your mother use to shop there as a child, bringing back a dose of nostalgia. Moneypenny, your coworker, brought most of her wardrobe from the store. When you started out, a student fresh out of university, she had been kind enough to let you borrow some of her clothes when you didn’t have a lot of money. Even four years later, you still didn’t have the money to buy all of the clothes Safin had bought for you. 

Safin decided to look around the store for himself, which let you have some time to try some outfits on. Safin had been extra enough to rent out the whole  _ fucking _ store for you and him. The poor saleswoman who approached you looked like she was scared shitless. Had Safin done this before? Most likely, you thought. 

Most of the clothes you picked were sweaters and trousers, but you decided to pick up a dress for a change. It was a white and black tweed dress that went an inch above your knee. Of course, the zipper on the back wouldn’t budge. You envied the way the double oh’s dressed, whether it be there lavish suits or designer thigh-high boots. Wearing the dress made you feel a little better about yourself, and less masculine. 

There was a small knock on the door. You assumed it was the poor saleswoman who kept bringing your clothes. You felt horrible for her and tried to cut her some slack. Spinning on your heel, “Alexa, I’m ok-”

“It’s just me, actually,” A silky voice stated. It was none other than Safin. His eyes scaled her body, noticing the short dress and the how it hugged your thighs. His cock twitched in his pants among the sit, biting his lip. “You look...wow...” 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” You huffed to look in the mirror. God, you felt like a secretary in the dress. It was far too fancy for someone such as yourself. Heck, you could barely even fit into it. Just as you were to fend Safin away, he calmly asked, “Do you want help with your dress? The back..” 

Looking back at Safin, your confused at what he’s implying before you realize he’s asking to help zip us your dress. Your cheeks burn red, giving him a small nod before you looked away in utter embarrassment. 

Safin didn’t disrespect your space and was gentle with you. You noticed his hands were shaky and sweaty. As Safin pulled the zipper up, you felt his breath twitch against your neck sending shivers down your spine. Once he finished, the two of you looked in the mirror in front of you. His greenish-blue orbs traveled down your body, a small smirk on his face. He pushed some of your hair back so he could see the dress better. “The dress shows off your body well, my beautiful wife. Shall I buy it for you?”

Instead of responding, you stand there looking in the mirror. Your feeling all types of emotions; anger, sadness, fear, everything. Being around Safin was so discordant. You wanted to love him, but you hated him more than anything in the world. Yet a man you hated was obsessed with you and even wanted to make you his bride no matter what. 

Safin’s hands snaked on your hips before beginning to suck at your throat. He brought your body close to his hips, his kisses becoming more of a craving than a passion. That was your breaking point. Pushing him off, you turn around as tears prick at your eyes. You block out his pleas to come back and bolt right out of the door of the store, wanting to lose him. Your not thinking straight at the momment as you usher through the crowds of the streets to escape from Safin. All you wanted at the moment was to be alone with your thoughts and the monster that you were falling in love with. 

After what seemed like minutes of speed walking, you end up on a peaceful street full of small stores and no tourists. The only noise is were the locals talking in Greek. You walk down the street, feeling emotional. The world was spinning as your vision blurred. Wiping your eyes, you feel a wet sensation form on your eyes. Why were you crying? You hated all of this and just wanted to go home. You wished that you had never found those damn codes and fallen into Safin’s cursed trap. 

As you drag your feet across the stones, you turn your head to see an empty newsstand with newspapers and television. This was the first time in months you had seen the news. You always wondered what was happening in the world. All of it had been in Greek, but you could manage to read through a few words. America was failing with the pandemic, Anarchy was rampant in post soviet countries, and M16. 

M16. M16. M16.

Upon seeing that name, you blink twice. There was no way. Your brain was freaking out. As you read the article, it had stated that London was under control with the protests thanks to the agents of M16. It had been reported that the anonymous leader, who now had a name Safin, tried to bring down M16 but had failed too. Mallory had left an interview, stating that no matter what they were going to find Safin and bring peace to Europe. A smile curved on your lips. There was hope. No longer would you sit around and wait to be saved. You were going to save yourself from Safin. 

Unexpectedly, a hand grabs your wrist and yanks you. Turning over, your eyes meet with enraged blue ones. It was none other than Safin. A few pieces of his neatly gelled hair were now in his face. You had only seen Safin pissed off once before, and it hadn’t been a pretty sight. Safin began to pull you down the street and back to were he had parked his Black Landrover. You pulled back against him, but he simply put you into the car and began to drive with no words spoken. 

You were certainly in a lot of shit. 

\-----

“Let go of me!” You chided, ripping your arm away from him. He had thrown you into your bedroom. Safin was beyond pissed that you had run away from him. He cursed at you the whole car ride, making all kinds of threats to your face. 

“You foolish little girl,” He hissed, pushing his hair back as he walked paced the room. You watched him like a hawk, glancing at his every move. Safin was more pissed off than he had been last time. “You think you can leave?” 

“I’m not your property! You treat me like I’m a child or some prize to be won.”

Safin walked back to you and badgered, “I do not! When I saved you, you were supposed to fall in love with me. Be mine and only mine. I took you from them and gave you a better life and opportunity, and what am I met with? An ungrateful little girl. I spoiled you, gave you a room, respected your space, gave you time, and yet you still hate me. All I wanted was for you to love me. I’m sick of waiting, I have been too good to you. You will be my dutiful wife, whether you like it or not.”

You snorted at his response. All Safin was doing was fueling your anger. “God, your so full of yourself! You sit on a pedestal and think of yourself was superior to everybody around you. Your like a spoiled little brat. When someone doesn’t follow your orders, all you do is throw a temper tantrum. You want me to be scared of you, but truly...I won’t ever be.” 

Crawling off of the bed, you slowly walked towards him to get in his face. Your smiling, rubbing it into his face. “What are waiting for? Marry me. I don’t care. You’ve ruined my whole life. But let me warn you.”

“No matter what, I will never love you. I don’t care about how much you try or care. I would rather be married and wait for the day M16 takes you and your horrid men six feet under.” 

Safin’s eyebrows are furrowed as he watched your every move. His eyes want to say something, but he can’t. He’s at a loss for words. He had hit a dead end. Out of all the women he had met, you were different. You were stubborn and usually told it how it was. Safin loved your mouth, but there was no denying you were a handful. 

Safin’s response was his lips, smashing into yours. His hands wrapped around you, holding you close. You want to fight back and tell him to get off, but your body (unstable) wants a touch. It needs touch, not talk. Your hands cup his cheeks to steady your position. He walked backwards and pushed you onto the bed as his hands traveled up your skirt. His long fingers pulled the skirt until your underwear became exposed. 

“Do you want this?” Safin panted, looking down at you. Seeing him on top of him, he’s truly a stunning man. His velvety voice was making you wet. Instead of sounding pissed off, he sounded calm and even caring. 

“Shut up, please.” Your hand traveled to his cheek, gently patting it. “I-”

Two of his fingers enter your clitoris, causing you to bite your lip. It was a painful reaction at first, but than became pleasurable. You could no longer hide your pleasure and let out a small moan. “N-need it.”

“You are soaking, my love.” Safin purred. His pace was slow at first, but soon he picked up the pace. He loved hearing your moans and how your fingers dug into his back. “I’m surprised you hadn’t slept with any of the men at M16. Always turning them down, left and right. That is my good girl. I would have killed them anyways.” 

Safin loves seeing your face and how beautiful you look with your flushed cheeks and lip biting. All he wanted was to that short dress of your body. He pulled his fingers slowly out of you, letting you take a small breather as he tried to undo his belt. Safin couldn’t seem to it until you intervened, unbuckling the buckle and throwing it right to the side. You wiggle out of the dress and throw it to the side, revealing that you weren’t wearing a bra. Safin notices this sight as his hands travel all over your body, feeling every piece of exposed skin. 

“Love, your glowing.” He smileD, pulling his pants down. His whole body was exposed. It was covered in scars and wrinkles, but you thought he was dashing. Safin wasn’t a tall man, but he was very lean and well built for a sixty-year-old man. His cock was a decent size. You haven’t had sex in years, but it felt so good to not talk. All you wanted was to feel pleasure and nothing else. Moving your body up, you try to turn over but Safin grabs your shoulder.

“No, No, No. I want to see your pretty face.” 

You shift up, placing your hands on his hips for a stern grip. Before starting, Safin placed a tender kiss on your lips. It wasn’t rough, but gentle. He started on your neck and began to move down, kissing your whole body like it was a temple. He muttered sweet things such as “you have such soft skin” or “your skin tastes so sweet”. The Anarchist sucked on your right breast to only hear the moans that turned him on. Your whole body felt like it was about to explode. For the first time in a while, you truly felt calm with not a worry in the world. Safin came back up to look at your face. His cock entered your body. It was an alien feeling, but you enjoyed his thrusts. Moans escaped your mouth as you wrapped a hand on his nape, caressing the unruly chocolate curls on his head. You looked into his multichromatic eyes as he fucked you, getting hungrier by the minute. All you feel is pure bliss in the arms of the Anarchist. 

\-----

Instead of feeling cold, you feel a warm sensation tingle through your body. Fluttering your eyes open, you see an orange and purple sky as the sun sets over the clear ocean. All you wanted to do was stay in this position for the rest of your life, warm and content. Everything was a blur in your mind. As you attempt to drift back to sleep, you feel a heavyweight on his hip. Tilting your head, you see it’s Safin with his nose in your hair, snoring. Your eyes widened, confused. Was it a dream? It had to be. 

Grabbing the covers, you move them off of your body to reveal your naked forms. Safin’s hand was draped over your waist as he held your free hand in his sleep. A silent fuck escaped your mouth, looking down at the hand. 

You had just fucked the world’s most infamous Anarchist. 

Instead of overthinking as you usually did, you simply laid there in a state of stupor. Your thoughts could barely process anything at the moment. It all seemed like a nightmare, but it was real. All to real. 

Moving Safin’s hand off of your body, you rolled out of bed and tiptoed to the balcony, grabbing the nearest shirt to protect yourself from the breeze. It wasn’t a dream. Safin was sleeping in the same bed with you, nude, holding you. This situation was far from normal. The shirt you had thrown on was Safin’s shirt that smelt of expensive perfume. All you had remembered was finding that M16 was still active and Safin dragging you back his car. You had fought on the way back tot he villa and he dragged you to your room, scolding you. He demanded to get married to you. At that point, you didn’t care. He was trying to break you, but there was no chance he was going to. Everything had become a blur. All you could remember was his lips crashing into yours before it all went dark. 

Your feel your limbs go numb as your heart drops into your stomach. The man you had just had sex with was responsible for thousands of deaths and riots all across Europe. Yet here you were, getting spoiled and fucked by him as the world burned in your eyes. A hand covers your mouth to conceal a sob. Lukewarm tears stream down your cheeks. Your horrified with how low you had gone. You went from being kidnapped and refusing to love Safin, and you had just had sex with him. 

Not counting the minutes, you simply stood, horrified with yourself. Safin was like a forbidden fruit, and his juice was now covered all over your body like blood at a crime scene. Everything was silent until a pair of footsteps followed behind you. You don’t even look because you already knew it was him. 

“Over the years, I had my men bring me women.” He calmly said, acting like it was a casual occurrence. “All kinds, mainly young and scared. I talked to them and comforted them the best they could, but they always refused me. All of them thought that I was going to rape them since I looked like a monster, in which I was. I could have my way with them, but it was far too brutish to do such a thing.”

“Once I left Spectre, I felt like I had everything. But as the years went by, I became lonelier. I yearned not only for a woman’s touch, but someone to care and talk to. I thought I was too repulsive for anyone to find me attractive.” Safin turned to you, looking into your big [y/e/c] eyes. He grabbed your hands, holding them to his chest. “But when I saw you, my whole life changed.”

“I saw you and had to claim you as mine. Save you from all the pain. I never thought you would have come around to me, but you finally came to your senses. I knew you would since your my smart, good girl.” 

You remained speechless as Safin pulled your into a hug. No emotion is going through your body. His arm held your lower back as his hands played with your [y/h/], twisting it in his fingers. “I’m so glad you made the right choice, sweet y/n.” 

“But,” He whispered in your ear. “If you try and leave me, I will not give you a second warning. M16 may stand, but they will never find us. Even if they do, they know you are mine. You’re far better off working at my side and being my dutiful wife. But any attempted escapes or runaways, I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love. Understood?” 

Safin still held you close, wanting to make sure you had understood. Tears form at your eyes as you looked down, unable to face him in the eyes. His scared fingers lift your chin to look at your face. Seeing the tears, a small sigh escapes his lips as he wiped them away. 

“Do not weep, my little dove.” He cooed, caressing your cheek. Your lips quivered, trying to keep it concealed. “I know it hasn’t been the easiest journey. But once we marry, we will look at this and laugh. We will be together...forever.”

“After all,” He planted a gentle kiss on your forehead before looking back at your face, a smile. “You are far past the point of the return now.” 

Safin took your hand, leading you back into the bed. Once you get into bed, you feel Safin’s arm snake around your body, his nose his your hair once again. His leg’s topped onto yours, restraining you from moving. He smiled as he took a whiff of your floral hair, planting a small kiss on his neck before dozing back off. 

You would have screamed or kicked, but you couldn’t. Not because you weren’t restrained, but because all of the fight that was left in you as gone. Before meeting Safin, your grip on reality was slowly declining. But the small piece you were hanging onto shattered. Now, you were a shell of the women you once were before. Knowing your family was alive and worrying about your safety made tears prick at your eyes. Safin, whether you liked it or not, was going to be your husband. To say that you hated or loved with was mind baffling. You couldn’t hate someone you had just had sex with. But you had to stay alive. For your family, for your friends, for M16, for yourself. Just because he was going to be your husband, didn’t mean you still didn’t despise him. The rumors with Safin were true. He always got what he wanted, when he wanted, no matter what. 

Just because Safin had gotten what he wanted didn’t mean that you couldn’t change that. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please leave a comment or Kudos, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel disgusted after your weekend trip. Safin has made you a shell of the woman you were before, planning to marry you and have his way. Just because he had broken you didn't mean that you couldn't fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to go to bed. I keep posting these chappies at like 3am. But oh well, Safin is a cool dude. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Descriptions of violence, blood, and a gunshot wound.

You refused to believe it. There was no way that it could have happened. It all seemed too good to be true. The small grip of sanity that you had left was gone. You felt like your whole body was damaged and scarred by Safin. He took pride in the fact that you were truly his now that you had slept with him. The next night, Safin and you had done it again. You remembered as Safin had his way, you looked at a wax candle on your nightstand. It slowly burned as the wax dripped from the sides. When Safin had finished and pulled you close to him, the fire had gone out. 

Just like your fight had. 

Returning to the submarine pen, everything was the same as it used to be. Serrano, Safin’s extra flirting, everything. Except for the fact that your wedding date was haunting you. Safin had mentioned it once a day, always asking for advice. He asked what flowers to use, what theme you wanted, everything that a couple would do together for a wedding. You would just nod your head, refusing to say anything. Every night he would come to say goodnight to you, resulting in a full out make out session. You refused to have sex with him again until the wedding night, which you had dreaded.

Safin understood and would chuckle, patting your head. “Your so adorable, y/n. I understand it hard to control yourself. I mean, any man would look at you and lose it. I’m glad I have you all yourself.” 

There was no denying Safin had broken you. Knowing that he was responsible for so much pain in the world and that you were going to marry him was mind baffling. Whenever he fucked you, you felt no pleasure or pain. All you felt was nothing. You considered escaping off of the island, but it was heavily guarded. Coming back from your weekend trip, Safin had ordered for you to always be accompanied by a guard around the island, no matter what. You couldn’t even imagine what Safin would do to you if you had escaped for a second time. Not to you, but to your family and friends. Knowing that they would live the rest of there lives unknown to your fate haunted you. 

It was selfish of you to do. If you had just stayed put and sucked it up, then it wouldn’[t be so bad. But you were scared that no matter what you do, Safin was going to still hurt thousands. Being a soldier, you put yourself before others and vowed to die for your country. Thinking back your roots, you weren’t acting like a soldier, but a scared little girl. Everything you didn’t want to become was what you were becoming out. No matter how broken you were, you knew what you had to do. 

You had to take Safin down. No matter what. 

Every day, one of the guards would escort you down to the shooting ranges. He wore a black smartwatch that he would take off as he watched you shoot. You immediately recognized it. Was it crazy to think of a plan? You had to start somewhere. It was risky, but all you could do was wait for the right time to snatch it.

It had been like any other ordinary day as you prepared to shoot down another target, imaging it as Safin’s sick face. You knew the sound of a walkie talkie go off. The solider responded and simply left the room. The seconds dragged onto minutes. You stared at the door with your rifle in hand, trying to detect any footsteps. Placing the rifle down and walking up to the table, you noticed that he had left his watch. Safin’s soldiers weren’t the brightest in the bunch. Picking up the watch, it was the first piece of technology you had held in forever. It was an apple watch, commonly used by the agents at M16. They were used as phones, tracking devices, practically everything a spy needed to do was condensed to a little smartwatch. 

The door slammed open. You quickly shoved the watch into your chest and pretended like you had been reloading your rifle. 

The guard spun around the corner, tilting his head to the head. “Safin wants to see you.” 

“For what?” You asked, following beside him. “I already ate with him.”

“I don’t know. Stop asking so many questions.” The guard grumbled. In response, you rolled your eyes and walked beside him. The guard even noticed that you had stolen his watch. It was all going according to plan. All you could do was keep a low profile. 

Safin stood in front of your door, hands behind his back. Upon noticing you, he walks up to plant a kiss on your forehead. “Hello love.”

“Hey...” You muttered, feeling the watch drip down your robe. The guard stood there, a little taken aback. Safin noticed, shooing him away. He grabbed your hand and led you into your bedroom. What the hell did he want?

“Does he make you uncomfortable, Y/n?” Safin questioned, referring to the guard. 

You shook your head. “No, why?”

“Oh, I thought he made you uncomfortable. I could always switch a female guard if you please.”

“How about no guard at all?” You proposed. Safin simply chuckled, patting your head. It physically angered you to be around him. All you wanted to do was wipe that smirk off of his face. 

“Once we are married, I will be your guard.” He walked around your bedroom, looking at of the books and plants. You simply walked over to the couch and sat to watch it burn. Your [y/e/c] eyes followed Safin as he stalked around the room, taking his sweet time. 

“Would you like to use my room or your room for our bedroom?” He broke the silence. You looked straight into the blazing fire, your fists crunching with anger. The thought of your wedding night was going to drive you mad. But you had to persist. 

“I thought my opinion didn’t matter.” You stated. A sigh escaped from Safin’s mouth as he walked over and sat right next to you. He placed his hand on your thigh. Attempting to lift it up, his strong grip kept you down. 

“Y/n, what is the matter?” He counseled, placing his head on your shoulder. You simply looked into the fire, ignoring him. “You are going to be my wife, of course, your say matters. I’ve noticed you’ve been quieter, moodier, and less energetic than you usually are. Tell me what is wrong so I can make it right. Is it the guards? The stress of the wedding?”

Wedding, what a funny word. The thought made you laugh internally. One wrong move and the watch was going to slip out of your shirt. You stayed still, letting Safin get closer and closer to you. His hand rested on his thigh as his head leaned onto your shoulder. 

“Your shaking, you’re nervous. I know the wedding is coming soon and you feel...excited but nervous. I feel the same way, my love. But once we marry, all your pain and fear will disappear. We can start our family and do whatever you want for our honeymoon.”

His lips breathe against your neck before he beginnings to suck on it. You bite your lip as you feel the slide into your pants; the cold metal staining your skin. Safin gently pushes you onto the couch and decorates your neck with kisses. You can feel his erection up against your thigh. No, you couldn’t go through it again.

“S-safin.” Your hands grabbed his shoulders.

He immediately stopped, taking his lips off your body to look at you. He seemed worried. “Yes, y/n?”

“We can’t do this.” 

“I thought I was calming you, I’m sorry love.” He apologized, getting off of you. 

You stayed laying down, huffing. There was no way you could get up without the watch falling out of your pants. You weren’t a double oh, but your acting skills were going to have to do. “I guess I’m just nervous...I’m sorry.”

“I should be the one apologizing, I’m so sorry.” Safin stroked a few pieces of your hair out your face to admire you. God, you were beautiful in his eyes. He hated to see you so upset. “Love, your eyes..”

The bags under your eyes had returned. Your eyes were puffy and dark from crying and lack of sleep, not from being nervous about Safin. But he seemed to fall right into your trap, just like how you had fallen into his. “I haven’t been sleeping well..I just..”

“Say no more. I will leave you be to rest. Goodnight, my bride.” Safin cooed as he placed a kiss onto your hair. He made his way to the door before turning to catch one more glance of you. 

“Y/n, let me promise you this.” His silky voice stated, cool to the touch and pleasing to the ears. “Once we are married, you will be free of all of his. I will make you the happiest woman not through gifts, but through love. You are my reflection in the mirror, the one I have yearned for all these years. I am yours, and you are mine.”

Once the door was shut, you stood up from the couch and felt watch fall from your leg pant. You let out a sigh, grabbing the watch. It was still working, showing the time. Your first priority was to try and track your location. It was going to be tricky since the watch was tiny and not connected to a laptop. But your were determined to bring Safin down.

You opened up the tracking location and waited for it to load. It showed your location, which seemed to be a remote area. Zooming out, you saw that you were on a small island in the middle of nowhere. The island south of you was much bigger, which you immediately recognized as Crete. You had been to the islands before as a child, which gave you a boost in trying to identify your location. Being the southmost island, you assumed you were Gavdos, a tiny island that little tourists knew about. It was also an island used by the Communist Italian party in World War two which explained the abandoned submarine base. 

Q had taught you a trick your first year at working at M16. It also had happened to be Nomi’s first year. Nomi was going out on a mission in war-ridden Belarus. Q had set her up with a watch and told her that if she was kidnapped, then all she had to do was enter a tracking code which would alert M16 of her direct location. It turned out to be useful since Nomi was kidnapped and had alerted M16 of her location, saving her within forty-eight hours. It was more of a tip for field agents, but you were thankful that you had that piece of advice. 

You entered the tracking code (which you hoped was correct) into the “find my device app”, and waited. Your hands were shaking. There was a chance you entered the wrong code and could be alerting an old woman of a lost watch on an abandoned island. 

The ringing had stopped. Bolded words flashed on the screen, 

**“WATCH HAS BEEN FOUND”**

You zoomed into the location and saw that the owner in London had been notified of your location. Q, or whoever got the signal, knew of your location. A smile appeared on your face. There was a rush of adrenaline in your body. It wasn’t forced, but a genuine feeling of joy. 

You were going to be saved from this nightmare. 

\-----

The next few days, you had casually acted yourself. Safin had noticed you were in higher spirits. The man had been so blinded by love, so he assumed nothing of it. As long as you were happy and obeying his every command, Safin was a content man. Within a few days, he could be marrying you, the love of his life. You in a few days would hopefully be off of his god forbidden island, back with your friends and family. Safin would be locked away, just like Blofield. The world would be free of there evil. 

Your room had been placed in the farthest corner of the Submarine pen. It was usually peaceful and quiet, yet haunting. After waking up, you opened the doors and didn’t notice the usual guard standing outside of it. You considered it odd but shrugged it off. Maybe Safin needed them for a meeting, which gave you more free time. You decided to head to the shooting range where you found peace. Each hallway you walked down, the only company besides yourself was the dim walls. You decided to take a few rounds with your rifle as a way to pass time. 

Two hours had gone by, and there was no sign of human life. You had found this to be rather odd. Safin had thousands of guards in the Submarine Pen. He would casually intrude on an activity you were doing and request to join you. What if something had happened? Maybe M16 had come to the island to save you. It was strangely quiet in the Submarine Pen. Too quiet. 

You cleaned up yourself at the shooting range and walk down and up the Submarine Pen, trying to find your way to the main room. All of the hallways were empty, void of life, and sound. You felt like a scared little girl alone in the intimidating and dull Submarine pen. You noticed the familiar stairs that lead to Safin’s meeting room. Instead of being pristine clean, spare bullets had scattered the ground. You saw it as a red flag but were curious. What the hell had happened that you had missed. Walking down the stairs, you noticed it was pitch dark in Safin’s lair. It was never dark in Safin’s lair. No noise came from the room or light. You tried to listen for any signs of life, but there was only a cold silence. 

As your foot stepped into the room, the hidden lights flickered on revealing a bloody slightly. The dull room was covered in blood and bodies. Your body froze, unable to process the image in front of you. Bodies of Safin’s soldiers laid on the ground, covered in gunshot wounds. Not only were there the bodies of Safin’s soldiers, but there were military soldiers dead on the ground. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare. Your body began to shake as you froze, your thoughts racing. It brought you back to that fateful day. The building, the humidity, the gunshots. Then the explosion and darkness. You thought you had died, but you were stuck under that rubble, unable to feel your lower body. 

“Stalker?”

That name brought back a memory you had forgotten. Nobody had called you that name except for your mates in the military. Stalker was a codename given by your captain since you had a tendency to follow your target before shooting them. Looking up, you see a bloodied soldier with ruffled red hair and widened green eyes. 

“Bruiser..?”

Brusier was the only other teammate who survived the bombings in Iraq. He looked more masculine than boyish, growing out a beard and a few wrinkles forming on his skin. Instead of being slim, he put on a few pounds but remained muscular. He looked rather confused. “What the hell are you doin’ here? You gotta run, girl.”

“There’s no time to explain.” You stated, walking over to him. “I-”

“Sergeant Thomas Fraser.” A silky accented interpreted. It was none other than Safin, who looked disheveled and bloodied. Brusier looks at you, fear in his eyes. The man looked like he had seen hell all over again, which he had. You were better known as “Bruiser” due to your fights with fellow teammates. Many people mistook you for Irish due to accent but in reality your simply Scottish. You were awarded the VC for your bravery in Operation Parachute for saving two hundred refugees and being one of the only two members to survive. Yet, you and I’m sure y/n know that...you didn’t crawl out of rubble or kill the culprits..”

“What the hell do you want?” Bruiser cursed, shifting in his chains. His eyes darted over to you. “More importantly, what is she to you? She’s just some damn receptionist at M-”

Safin pulled out a pistol, shooting the floor an inch away from Bruiser’s body. He jumped back in response. Safin wasn’t his normal self, controlled. Instead, he seemed like he was unleashing the monster inside of him. 

“Y/n? She’s not a pencil picker. You couldn’t ever process a woman being superior to you in your shallow head,” Safin spat as he pointed his rifle at you. Just seeing you had him lose his mind. You truly looked scared of him. “She deserved Victoria’s Cross more than you ever did. While you had been pulled out of the rubble and reported y/n dead, she had crawled out of the rubble, losing a leg.  Awarded for “in the presence of the enemy" when you had run away? That doesn’t sound like a war hero to me.” 

“Safin, please,” You begged, pointing at him. Bruiser was feeling all kinds of emotions. His team had been all killed for a second time as he was threatening to be killed by the world’s most feared Anarchist. “He’s not worth your time.”

“Y/n, stay out of this. This isn’t your business.” Bruiser barked. Safin death stared him, shooting another bullet os acre him off. 

“Keep your mouth shut, boy.” He snarled, feeling like a wild animal. Y/n slowly began to away from him, knowing that she was walking a fine line. Safin saw her fear and lowered his gun, walking toward her. Instead of looking insane, his expressions had softened. “I’m sorry, Love. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Bruiser looked over at you, utter confusion in his face. You see him and try to explain, but Safin had beat you to it. 

“I took y/n from M16 to save her. M16 never deserved such talent or did the armed forces. I didn’t kidnap her to keep her as a slave or a bargaining chip. Just like you had said, she’s a fighter. At first, she hated me, cursed me out, and refused to obey my commands. But over time..she learned to love me. We plan to have our wedding soon.”

Safin’s slow steps were getting close to you. You backed away, shaking your hands. “Bruiser, that’s no-”

“It is the truth. You even say it yourself, you needed me. You wanted me. So I did what any man did and gave you the pleasure you had desired. I’m certain it was more of a better experience than what Bruiser that ever given you.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” The Sergeant said. Not at Safin, but at you. You were at a loss for words. How did Safin know about you and Bruiser’s affair? It was only a few hookups, friends with benefits. But after your discharge, you hated Bruiser and he was well aware of it. There was no way you could normally explain this. 

“Please, Thomas.” You feel like your begging at this voice. “I can tru-”

You hadn’t even noticed Safin was an inch away from you. As you tried to explain, he grabbed your wrist and brought his lips onto yours. He wasn’t as gentle as he usually was, but aggressive and hungry. His hand was firm on the small of your back, holding you close. Your hatred for Safin was beginning to show. Kicking him off, you slap him. “Get off of me!”

Safin holds his cheek, in shock that you would strike him. He chuckled, looking up at you. “Y/n, you promised to be mine. The world will now.”

“Your fucked up, y/n. Both of you.” Bruiser cried, moving away. Everything was happening to quickly. “Y/n, you really turned out to be this way? A double agent?”

At this point, tears are streaming down your eyes. You have no idea what to say. “N-No, I’m not. I was kidnapped, please liste-”

“There is no need for words, you two,” Safin added. He walked over to you and grabbed your hand, placing a gun on to it. He positioned your arm to point the gun at Bruiser. Bruiser saw this and squirmed, tears now coming from his eyes. 

“He knows too much. The world will know you are a double agent. You know what to do.”

The cries and pleas of Bruiser start to mess with your head. You turn to Safin, shaking your head. “He has a family. A wife, a child. Pleas-”

“Fucking SHOOT HIM!” He yelled. You shivered down as tears streamed down your face. You couldn’t kill Brusier, no matter how much you hated him. After your discharge, you swore only to kill if needed. 

“You WHORE!” Bruiser yelled as his voice croaked with pain and betrayal. “I saved you! I could’ve left you to fucking get crushed by that rubble. God, I should have so you wouldn’t end up with that thing. You’ve lost your fucking mind, y/n. Did you and your boyfriend plan all of this to happen? Most likely. I hope those asshats at M16 fuckin ki-”

A gunshot rang through the room. You had let go of the trigger. The bullet flew straight into Bruiser’s head. His words became slurred as blood gushed from his head. As his body fell backward, his legs twitched before going still. All of the discord had gotten to your head. Safin’s yelling, Bruiser’s curses, all you wanted to do was stop all the madness. 

“No...FUCK!” You cursed, running over to Bruiser. Now he was dead because of you. It was taken out of hand. Blood oozed all over the flowers and onto your hands as you pushed him up. You kept shaking him, begging for him to wake up. But you knew it. Bruiser was long gong. Not because of Safin, but because of you.

Footsteps approach behind you. It was Safin. Dropping Bruiser’s lifeless body, your eyes burn into the gunshot in his head. It went clean through his forehead. His green eyes had rolled into the back of his head, blood coming from his nose and mouth. 

“Get up, y/n.” Safin demanded. “It had to be done. He knew too much.”

There was one more bullet left in the pistol. Your finger fiddled with the trigger. You hear Safin

but refused to respond. He wasn’t your love, boyfriend, or husband. All Safin was to you was nothing but a heartless monster. 

Grabbing your shoulder, Safin hisses, “Don’t make me rep-”

As you turned around, you shot Safin. You attempted to shoot him his chest, but ended up shooting his arm. As he hissed in pain, you scrambled to your feet and began to sprint. Your life depended on it. Running down countless hallways, you could hear the yells and rushed footsteps of soldiers. Due to Safin’s orders, they weren’t allowed to shoot at you. If you could just make it to the outdoor exit, then you would be free and never see Safin or the cursed island ever again. 

There was a sharp sting in your thigh. Everything started to become numb as your vision blurred. The world spun as you slowed down, grabbing the nearest table but falling on your face. Your arms try to move you forward, but there is no power in your body. One of Safin’s goons had shot you with a tranquilizer. Your body fought to stay awake, to fight. But then you realized that there was no fight left in you as everything went black. 

\-----

“I cannot believe you!” Safin stated. The guards had Tranquilized you and placed you in a cell in handcuffs. “You deceived me! Was this all to break us apart? 

You looked away from him, huffing, “Yes, it was. I want to far away from you as possible. Maybe if your men weren’t boys, than I wouldn’t have been able to hack the system. Face it, Safin, you’re done for.”

“Done for? You are not thinking, woman. M16 sends a military unit to kill me, and all of my men kill every single one of them. Even your little boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” You snorted, walking up the cell bars to get up in his face. “It was a hook up for fuck’s sake. I’m sorry I’ve been with other men. Atleast he didn’t kidnap me and force me to be his bride.” 

‘I DIDN’T KIDNAP YOU! I SAVED YOU FROM THEM!” The anarchist exploded. You stepped back, startled by his yelling. As much as your body wanted to respond, you knew it was best to keep quiet. The soldiers behind him were just as startled as you were.

Moving his hair back, Safin looked back at you, eyebrows furrowed anger in his bluish-green eyes. “You promised yourself...You will be mine...You will be my wife. If you believe M16 will save you, don’t live on false hope y/n. I’ll kill all of them. Every last one. Whether you like it or not, you are going to marry me and be by my side, forever. I am not losing you so easily.”

“You have NOTHING left to lose.” You retaliated as you felt fury fume at your cheeks. Safin had enough of your bullshit. He yelled at the guards to keep an eye on you and expect orders from him later. Some of the guards had followed him while two others stayed behind, watching your every mouth. 

Backing up against a wall, you slid back down and looked at the dark ceiling. You were officially done. Where you becoming Safin? There was blood on your hands now. Bruiser was an awful person, but you never would harm him. But you did as you shot him clean through the head. M16 had sent a team to retrieve you, and Safin killed every single one of them. Even if M16 came, would they stand a chance against Safin? Would Bond and Nomi truly die? All because he didn’t get to keep you for himself.

Safin was right. You were far past the point of return. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please leave a comment or kudos, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dreaded wedding day as come. Safin is overjoyed to become your husband while you are completely broken. M16 refuses to go down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, only one more chapter left (if the epilogue counts)! Did you guys see the new Safin content today? I swear to god, Rami has been spoiling us lately. I'm not complaining tho hehe. Hope you guys enjoy the story! 
> 
> WARNING: implied suicide reference

The dreaded day had come. 

A guard had shaken your cell, waking you out of your light slumber. Knowing that it was coming made you on edge. He injected you with another  diazepam injection. You tried to fight back, but you felt too exhausted. Everything felt numb. The guard dragged you to your bedroom where you were greeted with maids. They all had dark features and looked young yet old, just like Safin. You saw the makeup, the flowers, and the dress that they had prepared for your wedding. One of the maids took your hand and let you to the bathrooms, undressing you as you got into the hot water. The cell had been cold and dark so the water felt like heaven on your skin. You requested to bathe by yourself, but the maids insisted on helping you. 

Tears began to stream down your cheeks. You didn’t even feel them until they began to drip onto your legs. One of the maids grabbed your chin and wiped them, smiling. 

“You are in good hands, y/n. I promise.” She promised, wiping a strand of hair out of your face. 

All you did was look down, refusing to look in the mirror. They took you from your chair and helped you in to your wedding dress. The reason you refused to look in the mirror was that you were still disgusted with yourself. The blood still felt like it was on your hands. You could taste Safin’s skin your teeth. One of the mains tilted your head up, forcing you to look in the full-length mirror. The maids had curled your hair and put up into a messy tucked bun, securing it off with little baby breaths. The makeup they had put on was simple; eyeliner, some gloss, blush, and mascara. Your dress was truly elegant. It was a long, v-neck dress covered in white pearls and flowers. The material was transparent showing the shadow of your legs. To finish off the look, the maids had sprayed you with expensive perfume and white blossom earrings. 

You didn’t deserve this at all. You never wanted to be married, especially to a man such as Safin. Your only attempt at safety had been killed. Bond was right, Safin was a threat to the world. He never scared you, until now. What was your life going to be like, stuck on the island? Your thoughts couldn’t’ even imagine it. 

There was a knock at the door, distracting you from your thoughts. Serrano and a few guards had entered the room. He had been dressed in a white collared shirt, black dress pants, and loafers. A smile appeared on his face before bowing his head as a sign of respect. 

“You look wonderful, Y/n.” Serrano complimented. 

Not knowing how to respond, a subtle smile appears on your face as you bow face. You refused to speak. The room felt like it was spinning. He walked over and took your arm. You felt a little dizzy and tumbled, but Serrano kept you up. The two of you walked out of the room heading to your doom. These were your last minutes of being single, alone with your thoughts. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked, looking at your face. It was emotionless, drained of life. You looked like a depressed teenager who had a pound of makeup slapped onto your face. 

“No..” You said. “I just..”

“I know this isn’t what you want. But let me say,” Serrano explained. “Safin loves you more than anything in the world. It may come off in an odd manner, but he only means well. He’s never had anyone truly care about him before. But he will treat you well. He worships you. I promise, y/n.”

“I don’t love him. At all…”

“Over time, you will learn. It seems undesirable, but he will make sure you live a comfortable life.” Serrano comforted. He was only trying to help. He wasn’t dumb enough to know that you were being forced into this. Being married, he knew marriage was built on trust and love, two things you and Safin lacked. Once Safin had you, he wasn’t going to let go of you so easily. After all, he killed most of the soldiers who came to rescue you off the island. Safin was crazy for you, and only you. Maybe he had a point. You would live a quiet life, never having to worry about money or putting food on the table. Of course, it would have Safin, but as Serrano said you would learn. Whether you liked it or not, Safin was going to become your husband. All of your attempts of rescue were seemingly failing. This was your life now. 

Serrano and you stopped by the doors that lead into the guard, where the marriage would happen. You let out a shaky sigh, feeling like it had been happening all too fast. 

Serrano squeezed your arm. “Whenever your ready.” 

Looking up at Serrano, you saw his sad and tired eyes. You couldn’t just wait outside forever. Looking at the door, you nodded. “I’m ready.” 

Opening the doors, it was dark, only lit by thousands of wax candles. You slowly walked down the aisle, being lead on white roses. Baby breaths and lavender hung from the cycling, brushing against your shoulders. In front of you stood Safin, a priest, and a few guards. Upon seeing you, a smile grew on Safin’s face. His greenish-blue eyes twinkled in the candlelight. You were glowing. The day that he had always wanted was finally here. The flowers in your hair, your glossy lips, the veil, everything about you was perfect. 

Serrano let go of your arm and stepped behind Safin. Safin was smiling. His hair had been gelled back and he wore a black. You had to admit, he looked so handsome up close. He lifted your veil, looking at you dreamingly before taking your hands into his own. 

“Y/n, you look heavenly…”

Mere hours ago, you had shot him. Safin had yelled in your face and was currently forcing you to marry him. He knew he had won you over. Nothing was going to stop Safin from being with y/n. 

The priest looked at the two fo you before enchanting prayers in Greek. Safin’s milky orbs met with your [y/e/c]’s orbs. All he wanted to was whisk you away and be alone with you. But he had come too far to get you. It hadn’t been easy, in which he knew it wasn’t going to be. Y/n was a stubborn woman. But she had learned over time to fall for him. She had to fall for him. 

“Safin, do you take y/n to be your wife? To be good and true to her in bad times, in sickness and health? To honor and love her for all the days of your life?”

“I, Lyutsifer Safin, take {y/n} {y/l/n} to be my wife.  I promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love her and honor her for all the days of my life.” 

“Y/n, do you take  Lyutsifer Safin to be your husband? To be good and true to him in bad times, in sickness and health? To honor and love him for all the days of your life.” 

This was it. Everything you once knew would be gone. Your freedom, your family, your sanity would no longer be apart of your life. You began to shake and sweat. Blanking out what the priest had said, you muttered a small “yes”.

“Miss, you must repeat the whole saying.” The priest corrected. You looked like you were on the verge of tears.

Safin’s thumb gently caressed your skin, playing with your fingers. He wasn’t rushing you, but comforting you. Last night had been rough for both of you. But after you were married, it would be put right behind you. Being married would be a fresh start for you and Safin. “It’s ok, take your time..”

Not wanting to wait any longer, you simply repeated what the priest had said in a monotone voice. “I, [y/n][y/l/n], take Lyutsifer Safin...to be my husband.” Saying those words make you want to throw up. You had come so far, you couldn’t give up. “I promise to be true to him in good times and bad, in sickness and health. I will...love him and honor him for all the days of my life.” 

“You have declared your consent before the Church,” The priest smiled at the two of you, holding gout his hands. “Any objections?” 

Your inner voice screamed thousands of objections. While nobody spoke in the crowds, your mind was racing with thousands of thoughts. There was no fight left in you. Safin had gotten what he wanted. He always got what he wanted. All you did was stand there and look pretty. Your eyes burned with tears, but you held them back. There was no point in whining now. 

Closing the book, the priest had placed the rings on your fingers and look at the two of you before announcing, “May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. You may kiss the bride.” 

A few woo’s emerged from the crowd. Safin cupped your cheeks and brought hips lips onto yours. To prevent yourself from falling over, your hands rested on his waist. The kiss was long, gentle, and possessive. Safin’s tongue demanded entry into your mouth, wanting to taste every bite of your red lips. There was no point in you contributing since you felt nothing. Not happy or sad; just pure nothing. Everything you once knew was gone. The only thing that was going to ever matter in your life was Safin, your husband. Your husband you didn’t love back. 

\-----

The afterparty took place outside, on top of the submarine pen. It overlooked the sun setting over the Mediterranian sea. Safin knew how much you loved being outside of the submarine pen. You sat at the main table, overlooking the guards and maids socializing. Safin had sat by your side the whole time, his hand running circles on your thigh. He would whisper how lovely you looked and how lucky he was to be married to you. All you would do his nod your head and force a subtle smile. Inside, you were empty and felt cold. Ever so cold. 

You took your hair out of the bun and let it rest on your shoulders as white flowers decorated your hair. Safin had returned with two drinks, seeing you stare straight at the sunset. He placed your drinks down and sat close next to you. You smelt like flowers and perfume. For such a happy day, Safin had noticed you seemed rather sad. He couldn’t ell fi the guards had over drugged you, or if you had been upset about the previous day. 

He noticed your white flower on the table and picked it up, tucking it right behind your ear. Safin looked at you, memoized. “My little dove, your so quiet. I assumed the bride would be happy on her wedding day..”

You let out a shaky breath, feeling Safin’s fingers play with the ends of your hair. “I just...am a little confused I guess…”

“Please, let us put that behind us. We are married now.” He lovingly cooed. “You will never have to worry about him, or them ever again. As you as your are mine, I am yours. I promised to honor you, did I not?”

“You did…” You said. He took your lips and placed a soft kiss onto them. 

“I will never hurt you, my love. Ever. You will never have to worry about such a thing.” He promised. Safin took your soft hand and placed another kiss on it. If he wanted, he wanted to strip you down and make love to you once again, see your pretty face all flustered and red. “You understand?”

Nodding your head, he smiled back at you as he still played with your hair, feeling the flowers in his hand. “I picked the flowers for the wedding. I knew they would go well with you, anything would..”

You looked at the flowers and how white they were, a smile as you admired them. White flowers always reminded you of innocence and peace. Those were the two things that stripped of you over the years. Safin knew that and wanted to make the ceremony as normal for you as possible. 

“I’m going to get some wine.” You announced. Safin held your hand as you walked away. His fingers begged for you to stay, but he understood that you needed a breather. He looked at one of his guards and signaled for them to follow you. He knew how broken you were, your beautiful eyes were full of melchalony. Safin couldn’t sleep the night before his wedding, worried about you. He hated seeing you so sad. But he hoped that later tonight he could make you feel again. All Safin wanted was a woman to talk to and live out his days with. 

Was he truly asking for so much?

\-----

Instead of getting wine, you had fled back to the gardens. All of the guards and maids that been outside, leaving you to wander the submarine pen alone. As you entered the floral wonderland, it brought back so many memories. From the time Safin had gifted it to you to the time you had gotten married, it all seemed so odd to think that it happened in less than a year. The only place you felt calm and even happy. It was the garden, surrounded by beautiful flowers to hide the pain of the world. 

You had managed to smuggle a knife your garter. It was a sharp blade used for steak knives. As you admired the blade, you sat in front of a running stream to hear nothing but running water. Your reflection gleamed in the knife, revealing your eyes which had lost all color. The makeup you wore was a mask. What was the point of living if you couldn’t feel anything? You never imagined that you would die on your wedding day. Just a few years ago, you had danced with death. It felt like nothing like a burden had been lifted off of your shoulders. Maybe if you died, then you wouldn’t hurt anymore and finally, be free. You closed your eyes and positioned the knife, preparing to end it all. To escape the pain of the world and your loveless marriage.

“...C?”

That name was alien to you. C felt like a whole other identity. You lowered the knife and turned around to see who it was. Who would be calling your codename instead of your real name? 

It was Nomi. 

You blinked and squinted, refusing to believe the sight in front of you. It had been months since you had seen her. There she stood, breathing with a gun lowered. She looked rather confused but had sympathetic eyes. You looked broken more than anything. 

“Double oh eight…” You smiled, your voice cracking. “Y-your here...your alive..”

“I’m here, your okay.” She reassured. Dropping the knife, you pushed yourself up and ran over to her. She patted your back, accepting the embrace. Nomi was like a little sister to you. After Bond had left, you mentored her. Taught her how to shoot targets, how to hide, everything she needed for the field. Not knowing about her fate haunted you every day. But you finally knew that she was alive. 

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…” You apologized over and over again. “I sent you into a death trap, I-”

“C, it happened. It’s in the past now. Look at me, I’m here.” Her chocolate orbs scaled your body, noticing the wedding dress. “What are you in..?”

“It’s a long story. Safin..he’s obsessed…”

“Oh my god. Holy fuck..” Nomi cursed. You didn’t even have to explain to her what had happened. It was too bizarre to be explained. “We gotta get you outta here. Did he hurt you?”

You stood up, grabbing her shoulder. “No, not once. We have to be careful. I don’t know if there are guards lurking here or not.” Nomi held a pistol instead of a rifle, a small weapon. “That won’t last you. His men are dangerous. There’s a range I can take you to with better weapons. Just follow my lead?’

“Yes Ma’am.” Nomi nodded. She always called you ma’am as a sign of respect. 

Leaning against the door, you tried to hear any incoming footsteps or breathes but heard none. You peaked your head out the door and looked both ways. The range was only a hallway down. You and Nomi moved quicked, your eyes both peeled. Upon entering the range, you locked the door and lead her to the arsenal of weapons. 

“How’d the hell you know ‘bout this?” The female agent asked, admiring all of the weapons. They were far better than her tiny gun. She took a Car-15 and a few other small weapons, finding the ammo for them. 

You decided to quickly change out of your wedding dress into a thermal turtleneck and utility pants for more comfort. “Safin let me shoot. Treated me like I was a guest more than a prisoner. I don’t know what he’s capable of. He’s unnerving..” 

“Seemed like he was obsessed with you. Q had recovered the footage from your apartment. He purred into your ear...” Nomi replied. You handed her some ammo, which she thanked you for. You raised your eyebrows in response, confirming it as true. 

“Shit, you poor thing…” Nomi responded. “We looked everywhere we could for you. Q looked day and night for you. Nothing would come up until the signal. The office lost it. They knew it was you..”

“I made it come up.” Clicking the ammo into your rifle, you looked at Nomi. “Did they send you alone?’

“No, Bond came with. He’s after Safin, I’m after you.” 

“Shit,” You cursed. “Bond’s fucked. He’s got guards for-”

“C, he’s Bond. That man doesn’t die.” Nomi did have a point. Bond had been a double agent for over a decade. He had been one of the longest living double oh’s. You hoped Nomi would follow in his footsteps.

  
“Still, Safin’s dangerous.” You explained. You were talking about your husband who you had married an hour ago. With Nomi back, a small spark of fight had been ignited. All of your hope that had been lost came back. “We’ve got to take him down before it’s too late.” 

\-----

“James Bond. License to kill, history of violence... I could be speaking to my own reflection. Only your skills will die with your body, while mine will survive long after I'm gone.”

James had feared the worst. This was his first time coming face to face with the infamous Safin. He didn’t hold to kindly to him considering that he tried to kill him and his fellow agents with explosives. Only two of the double oh’s had died from the explosions, which wasn’t ideal but it was better than losing all of them. He had remembered being stuck under the rubble with Nomi for hours before being pulled out by Italian Agents. M16 had been pulled into a trap and they were paying for it. Not only had they lost a few agents, but they lost one of there most valuable resources. C’s sudden disappearance was immediately connected to Safin. The CIA even aided in C’s search but no trace of her had been found. It wasn’t until a signal had come to M16 from a small, Medterrian island. 

“We are not the same person,” James responded, a cold and harsh tone in his voice. ‘Where is she?”

“She? You mean y/n?” Safin raised an eyebrow. He should have known. Once you had disappeared, the island came under attack by M16 agents and the two double oh’s. “She is a rather smart girl, isn’t she?”

“Where.Is.She?” Bond repeated. He could only imagine the horrible things Safin would have done to C. “Your island is surrounded and your men have been taken down. Your little game is over...” 

“Y/n’s loyalty to me is undying, Bond. She was more loving and honest than your little Madeliene ever was to anyone.” Safin hissed with full venom in his words. He could see Bond’s face twist with anger. 

“Y/n is mine, and mine to keep. She belongs to me. You won’t take her away from me.”

“History is not kind to men who play god.”

Safin was prepared to respond. A gun rested under the table. One wrong move and Bond would be dead. If he could kill a miliatry squad, than two agents were practically nothing. Y/n was going to stay by his side forever like she had promised earlier. Safin had plans to move them to another remote area and hide away, keeping you under a strict order until you had loved him. Bond wanted to steal Y/n, just like he had stolen Madeliene. Safin saw no point in keep his reflection alive. As his hand raised to shoot bond, he went still. A sharp object was held at his throat, making him freeze. The all too familiar chanel perfume roamed in his noise. 

“Not such a clever man now are we?”

You held a knife to his throat, restricting his solider. The gun Safin had been holding slid out of his hands with you throwing him off guard. Nomi had taken down the two guards in the room. Bond upon seeing you looked astonished.

“Your alive.” was all he was maybe to mutter. He stood up and helped you restrain Safin down to secure his arms. Nomi radioed in for backup to come aid the three of you. 

“Barley.” You responded, a nod. Bond had so many entouncters with death that it became normal for him. Safin looked at you, but not with anger. His eyebrows were soft and milky orbs full of sadness. It looked like his heart had been shattered. You held Safin down as Bond and Nomi approached the M16 agents who came to retrieve Safin and destory his base. 

“How could you do this to us?” Safin whispered, seeming perplexed and betrayed. He looked back to catch a glimpse of your beautiful face. “You promised yo-”

“There is no us, Safin. There will never be an us. Ever.” You said to him with your usual stubbornness back. A few soldiers had come over and grabbed Safin. He never fought once and was simply dragged away, his eyes refusing to leave you. Safin looked like a sad lost puppy. You couldn’t believe it was happening. 

You were finally free.

\-----

You watched the island you had called home get smaller and smaller as the chopper you resided in flew away. Bond and Nomi sat across from you, relieved that you were alive. Most of the analysts and agents at M16 assumed you had been killed. But here you were, three months later, alive but broken. The two agents asked you thousands of questions, and you of course had responded. Bond refused to believe that Safin was in love with you. Nomi wasn’t shocked, saying that Safin seemed like a lonely creep who wanted someone to use. You corrected her by saying he wanted someone to love, company in his darkness. The two agents found it hard to believe that Safin was capable of holding feelings for other humans. 

Why did you defined Safin?

In every question they asked, you felt like you were justifying Safin’s actions. You were trying not to. Safin was a monster who deserved no pity. Even if he had a tragic upbringing. No human was born evil but made. Safin never had a clear understanding of what was right or wrong. He grew up a labrat, abused and used. He was a product of hate and had ruthlessness embedded in his blood from a young age. Bond and Safin were similar, yet so different. Bond was the hero everyone had expected. Safin was a lot of things in your head, misunderstood being one of them. His heartbroken expression still haunts your mind. As the chopper flies away, you look out into the Medterrian Sea with the moon shining onto. 

You’re free from Safin. You should have been overjoyed, excited to go home and go back to a normal life. See your friends and family and recover from all of the pain you had experienced. 

But instead of feeling happy, you felt sad. 

Why did you feel so Heartbroken?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please leave a kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to adjust back to your mundane lifestyle, but Safin still haunts you. Safin makes sure to let the world know that you are his and only his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!! It's the final chappie... Dw, there's an epilogue that is going to come very shortly. I know this has been short, but it's been a really fun ride. I promise to write more fics in the future. I might take a small break since school and that I've been writing non-stop for the past week and posting the chappies at like 3am. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for all the support and love ya'll! 
> 
> WARNINGS: N/a

Three months on that dreaded island and the world hadn’t changed. M16 was still running, the protests still occurred, and you (surprisingly) were still alive. You returned to your old apartment and saw the desk where you had to meet Safin, imaging the knife that was uncomfortably close to your neck. The way he had sniffed your hair and his nickname, clever girl, rolled off of his tongue. In your apartment, you always thought Safin was going to be waiting for you at every corner. 

All of your family and friends were overjoyed seeing your alive. Your poor mother and sister sobbed as they held you close and gave a thousand thanks to M16. In those months you were gone, everybody was sure that you had died or were killed in a horrible manner. Your mother didn’t even want to know what you had gone through. Her arms were wrapped tightly around your body as her tears stained your shoulder, 

“Just stay with me. Please.” Her broken voice cracked. “I can’t lose you again, y/n.”

That had marked the first time you ever cried in front of your coworkers. You knew it was unprofessional, but after months of captivity, you were even more damaged then you were before. Being inside of your own body and clothes made you painfully uncomfortable. You constantly took showers and changed your clothes because  _ everything _ reminded you of Safin. No longer could you wear in a braid since you lay on Safin’s chest and he’d unravel the braid, running his fingers as you two walked. All of the dresses in your closet you threw out, just looking at them made you think of the night after that dinner where Safin requested a kiss. 

Even if it wasn’t there, he haunted you every second. 

Safin had been locked away in M16’s underground emergency headquarters. Nomi reported that he was under constant surveillance. He was polite to most of the guards, requesting a copy of a Brave New World. It was absolutely bizarre, but they gave it to him. They tried to force information of out him, but he wouldn’t budge. No reason why he kidnapped you, wanted control over post-soviet countries, or any of the sadistic actions he had done. Upon seeing Bond, M, or any agent, he would ridicule and tear them down. It turned out the woman he had previously loved was Madeleine. He had attempted to create a clone with his and Madeliene’s blood but failed. Nobody had a single idea of what he was capable of. Not even you knew what Safin held. But all M16 knew was that he was a classified global threat that was taken down by his own prisoner. His downfall had begun after his capture. The protests had been contained by governments and other international spy agencies. M had promised that he would never  _ ever _ step within a mile of your location. 

It all seemed too normal to be true. 

The month following your return, you decided to get back into the line of action two weeks after your arrival. Your mother had voted against it, but you needed it more than anything. Anything to get Safin out your mind. Your first day in the office was full of questions from all of your co-workers. 

“What did he do to you?”

“What was Safin’s lair like?”

‘What was under the mask?”

You could never respond to the truth. The nights were he had fucked you with his tongue down your throat; your neck decorated in red marks. How he had married the two of you and took you on expensive shopping trips. The only people who knew of the truth were Nomi, Bond, and M. That was all. It all seemed like a drug trip gone wrong. After your first week back, the questions had gone down. Moneypenny would come to your desk with a report, a smile on her clear skin. “Welcome back, C”. It made you smile, taking the report, and typing away. Being back to your mundane life was going to get taking use to it. No longer would you have nights of true pleasure in your life ever again. But it was for the better. You were utterly damaged beyond belief but hid in deep in your body. Your broken, crippled soul. 

Q had been one of your closest acquaintances in M16. Upon first meeting him, a rivalry was sparked between you two. Q had been deemed the smartest person in M16. With you, a stubborn and young recruit, he shook in his shoes. You thought he hated you at first, but he stated that he considered you a “boon companion”. The man spoke with such large words. You told him to simply call you a “friend”, and that is where your friendship that slowly began to grow. 

You knew you weren’t supposed to tell him, but you did. Every single bit of it. He would come over to your apartment every night with Chinese Food, listening with his Miso Soup as you explained your experience on the island. Q wasn’t one for gossip and you trusted him with all of the information you had told him. Not only was he a colleague, but a confidant. 

_ The ring was minimalistic gold band with thin, dainty diamonds. It was easy to miss. Q looked at your hand, examining the ring.  _

_ “You’re married to him?” _

_ You nodded in response. “I am. He had a whole ceremony, and a priest held at gunpoint. I’ve taken the ring off…” _

_ “Regardless, your still...married to him.” Q had seen some bizarre events over the years, but this was truly baffling. One of his friends was forcefully married to the world’s most feared anarchist.  _

_ “Do you think I wanted to be? I can’t forget about him. He’s still there..” _

_ “In solitary confinement. He’s being guarded twenty-four seven. Safin isn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.” Q attempted to console. He was horrible with emotions. “I checked every database I could and tried to find any ties connected to him, but nothing came up. If they do, I’ll make sure to alert you of them.” _

_ Holding the ring in your fingers, you spun it around. A sigh escaped your mouth. “Q, I...can’t. He..we..” _

_ “He took advantage of you. All of the threats he had made were meant to scare you. I know you tried to fight back. Everything you had gone through...I apologize.” Q said, a hint of guilt in his voice. “Day and night, I tracked for your location. We thought Spectre had taken you. Safin had made sure there was no trace of you. Months prior, he had been planning this. He was obsessed with you. Only If I had kn-” _

_ “I’m here now. I’m not leaving.” You confirmed, trying to sound confident. Safin couldn’t hurt you anymore. He was locked away, never to be shown to the world again. “Thanks to your and your little trick, I got out.”  _

_ “A prisoner bringing down her captor. That is quite impressive, C.”  _

_ “And I’ll do it again.” You promised. Q nodded in response, a sly smile on your face. He grabbed his Sake and the two of your cheered, drinking your sorrows away. Q wasn’t one for words. Whenever he grabbed his Sake, it was a silent reminder that your secrets were safe with him. Always.  _

\-----

It all started with your period. Even before meeting Safin, your period was becoming spottier and came at late dates. You shrugged it out and thought nothing of it. But after your arrival home, not only did your mental health decline but so did your physical wellbeing. It all started with your frequent mood swings at work and home, causing sleepless nights. Your doctor prescribed you with bipolar medication, but it never worked. All it did was make you more paranoid and sensitive. 

Your period came late. It was spotty and faint and had disappeared two days later. Your heartbeat was increasing, your breasts became larger as they ached, and you felt nauseous without getting sick. Those had been the major symptoms. 

It wasn’t until you had fainted in front during a presentation that Q had decided it was best for you to go to a doctor. He had noticed the bags under your eyes, fatigue, and a slight change in weight. 

Inside the doctor’s office, you looked down, rapidly tapping your foot. What the hell was happening to you? Were you truly going insane? Everything hurt so much. 

Q placed his hand on your thigh, making the shaking stop. Looking over at him, your face was full of worry. 

“He’ll put you on stronger medication, C. You're going to be fine.” 

As you wanted to respond, the doctor opened the door and shut it behind him, looking at the papers as he tilted his glasses down. 

Sitting up, you look at him, eager for an answer. Your expectations were low for anything major. “What is the issue, doctor?”

Sorting out his papers, he answered, “From your test, it appears that your... _ pregnant _ .” 

The shaking stopped. Your breathing became lower as everything became blurry and muffled. Everything was numb. This was the last thing that you needed. It had to be a false test. There was no way you could be holding his child. It wasn’t possible. 

“No...No…” You managed to mutter. Q looked over at you, pity in his eyes. “Please, I can’t do this,”

The doctor looked down at you, understanding your distress. He knew about who the father could potentially be. 

“I’m sorry, I am..” He gulped as he shook his head. It didn’t seem like what he was going to tell you was good news. 

“Your five months pregnant, y/n. It’s too late for an abortion.” 

Everything dropped around you. Looking at your stomach, you felt disgusted with yourself. Inside your stomach, you were carrying his child. Safin’s offspring. Inside of your stomach was a growing monster. 

The doctor interrupted, trying to make the best out of a positive situation. He said that you could give the child up to adoption and that he knew plenty of parents that wanted a child. All you did was want to leave the godawful place. A few short minutes later you had left with Q. Q barely spoke a word, seeing the disbelief on your face. 

Getting into Q’s Landrover, you close the door, looking straight forward. 

“Q?” You muttered, turning to him.

He looked back at you, waiting for your response.”Yes?”

“Is the office still open?”

Q furrowed an eyebrow, perplexed. “Why do you want to go at such a late hour?”

You looked at your stomach before looking back at Q. 

“I have unfinished business I need to attend to.”

\-----

Q had begged for you to reconsider, but you ignored him. You were furious, hurt, and upset. Not only at yourself, but Safin. He would always whisper in your ear that you were  _ “past the point of no return”.  _ After months of speculation, you finally knew why. Even if he was imprisoned, Safin had to mark you to let the world know that you were his and only his. It was all some sick and twisted plan. 

Walking down into the emergency room, you entered the room and saw him, locked away in a glass cell. Safin looked the same, except he wore a nude jumpsuit. It had been two months since you had last seen him. His last, cold whisper with heartbroken eyes as he was dragged away. A subtle smile appeared on his face as he put his book down. 

“My dear y/n, you’ve finally come to visit.” He greeted. “I was beginning to miss you.”

“YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!” You screeched like a banshee. Attempting to bang on the glass cell doors, the guards help you back. “HOW DARE YOU!”

Safin raised one of his eyebrows, confused. He scalded y/n’s body, seeing the tired face and somewhat noticeable bump. She still looked like her beautiful self. But there was something rather off about her appearance. When on his island, y/n looked happier. Like she had been sleeping more, letting down his guard. But when she returned home, all of the happiness had evaporated from her body. Safin couldn't hate the woman that betrayed him. After all, y/n was his wife. 

“What you mean?” He queried. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Did’t you say you  _ needed  _ me?”

_ “Do you want this?” Safin panted, looking down at you. Seeing him on top of him, he’s truly a stunning man. His velvety voice was making you wet. Instead of sounding pissed off, he sounded calm and even caring.  _

_ “Shut up, please.” Your hand traveled to his cheek, gently patting it. “I-” _

_ Two of his fingers enter your clitoris, causing you to bite your lip. It was a painful reaction at first, but then became pleasurable. You could no longer hide your pleasure and let out a small moan. “N-need it.” _

“I never asked to be pregnant! Especially with this!”

Safin simply shook his head, perplexed to why you had been acting so angry about your pregnancy. You were going to become his wife, it was bound to happen. “I thought you would have learned sooner. I don’t see why you are so distressed, my love.” 

“Don’t fucking  _ my love  _ me, Safin.” You snapped back as tears began to prick at your eyes. “You used all these threats against my work and family for me to obey your little commands. Face it, you took advantage of me.”

“Took advantage of? What are you speaking of, y/n?” Safin stood up from sitting and walked close to the glass to get a better look at you. “When I first saw you, I knew you were going to mine. My wife, my companion, my light,  _ forever _ . That child inside of you is our creation. Can you imagine what he or she will do?”

“ You are carrying one of the elites. I know this transformation is painful, but they will be beautiful and smart like there mother. They will carry on for me and you, build a new world. Just like we will do.” Safin calmly stated in his silkily accented voice. He seemed so confident and calm in his wording as if the situation had been totally normal. “If you try to give him up, I swear on my life that I will find the child and  _ you again.  _ SPECTRE will want that child more than anything else.”

“This child or SPECTRE will  _ never  _ know of your existence.” You maintained, trying not to go emotional. Safin could never his child for thousands of reasons. The last thing you wanted was to have another Safin running around the world. “It will grow up fatherless. It cannot be exposed to such a monstrous man.” 

The calm composure of Safin quickly changed. His expression became more scrunched as his hands clenched into fists. “He is my child too, y/n. We bleed the same blood. I demand to see him. It is only fair.” 

Stepping back, you shook your head. As long as you were alive, that child was going to be far away from Safin. “It’s only fair to the child that they grow up normal.”

“Normal?” Safin quietly muttered, before booming. “HE IS OUR CHILD, WOMAN? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN ME? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN MY WORK? THAT CHILD IS NOT A FOLLOWER, HE IS A LEADER! WHAT DO YOU NOT SEE?”

You jumped back, startled by this yelling. The guards had turned to him, pointing their guns. The last thing they needed was a riled Safin. 

“ _ I see everything _ . You are going to be locked in here, forever. Charged for your crimes against humanity, and Myself?” You explained as you looked at your stomach before meeting the eyes of your husband. “Will raise the child as my own. Be a mother and raise them to be the opposite of there father. We may be married, but I am not connected to you. I’m breaking all ties with you. You hurt me, manipulated me, used me. That’s not what love is. I have never, and will never love you, Safin. Goodbye.” 

Safin looked heartbroken and betrayed, unable to respond to such a thing. For the first time in forever, he looked defeated. The anarchist was so happy to have you as his wife and an offspring to call his own, but his dreams had been crushed. His own wife didn’t love him and his child would never know who he is. Safin would never see the only person he truly loved ever again. 

Spinning on your heel, you walked out of the room with Q behind you. Tears fell from your eyes as you stopped at and looked at the empty office with a hand on your face. Safin’s child was growing inside of you. You were far past the point of return now as you carried one of the most dangerous men in the world’s child. But it wasn’t just Safin’s child, it was your as well. You were going to be this child’s mother now, whether you liked it or not. If SPECTRE or anybody had found them, they would be killed on spot. You refused to let an innocent child go through such pain. Just because it had Safin’s blood didn’t mean it was a monster. Evil was not born, but made. It was your duty as a former soldier and new mother to serve your country and family. 

Your child may bleed Safin’s blood, but it will never become anything similar to his father under your eyes. 

\-----

**_THREE YEARS LATER_ **

Louis was the best thing that had happened to you. When you first saw him, held him, you knew you loved him. The child would always cry and fuss in everybody else’s arms but yours. After your difficult birth, the nurses tried to comfort Louis but he simply wouldn’t stop crying. When the nurses had given him to you he had stopped crying and slept in your arms. Holding Louis, all of the pain and anxiety in the world had gone away. He was the light in your darkness. 

Everybody who had met the child loved him. Your closest acquaintances at M16 such as Moneypenny and Q knew about Louis. Moneypenny always offered to babysit while Q would bring his cats to be Louis’s first friends. Bond and Nomi had given him the nickname “big man” and Madeleine, to your surprise, thought Louis was a sweetheart. 

You’re first week as a mother wasn’t the most ideal. It was full of crying, confusion, and uncomfort. Whenever you looked at Louis, he reminded you of Safin. Everything about him made Safin upon your eyes. But you kept telling yourself that they were two separate people. Safin was locked away, never to see your child or you ever again. You were safe. 

Three years had gone by fast. You were no longer a girl, but a woman. You still continued your job at M16 as usual; encrypting, decrypting, helping the double oh agents with there missions. Nothing had changed, except you were a mother. 

Your work shifts had gotten shorter due to your commitment. Instead of working to four am, you were strictly prohibited (Moneypenny’s words) to only work to Nine. It didn’t seem ideal at first. But as the days had gone on, your highlight would come home to Louis, running to your legs and hugging them. It brought a true smile to your face. It was the first one you had felt that was genuine in years. 

Unlocking the door and opening it, Louis had ran up to your legs, jumping up and down that you were home. 

“Mama! Home!” He smiled. You picked him up as he kissed your face, and you responded back with kisses as well. Louis had a minor speech delay and could only piece together certain words. Everybody had found it adorable. 

[Y/s/n] came up to you, crossing her arms. “Let mama walk in the door and breathe for five seconds, Lou.”

“It’s fine, [y/s/n]. He’s just excited.” You reassured. Placing Louis down, you rub his head as he runs back to building his lego. Needing a drink, [y/s/n] leads you to the kitchen to make you one drink to ease your nerves.”

“How was work?” She asked, grabbing the glasses as she worked her magic. 

You shrugged in response, “Same old shit. Glad to be home though, I got two days off.”

“Really? I thought you never got work off.” 

“Thought so too. My supervisor gave me the weekend off. He wanted me to relax.” You explained. [Y/s/n] handed you a drink and you too toasted before gulping them down. 

“You can get a break from him, if you want.” You offered. It was your only time to spend with Louis alone. Your sister smiled at the idea. 

She had a growing family and life of her own as well. “Really?”

“Yeah, I need some time with him. I just want him to know what I love him..”

“Y/n..” Your sister patted your shoulder. “He knows that. Remember when he was a baby and James tried to hold him, but he got kicked in the face? When’s he around you, he’s calm. He loves you more than anything in the world.” 

“Your not even a mother, yet you’re so motherly.” You smirked. 

She chuckled back in response. “He’s one of the [y/l/n]’s. It’s my duty to be his aunt.”

Louis ran into the kitchen, bored with his project. All he wanted to do was be with his mama. Running up your legs, Louis grabbed the pant and tugged on them. “Mama?”

“Yes, Lou?” You looked down, moving his unruly dark curls out of his beautiful bronze face. He had Safin’s beautiful bluish-green eyes that always shined. Although nothing like his father, Louis was the copy and paste of Safin. 

“Storytime..please?” Louis begged with his puppy eyes. 

“Of course..” You smiled. Louis ran off to his bedroom to wait patiently for his story. 

Your sister looked and smiled at you. “He’s amazing..”

“I know. Everybody knows..”

\-----

Louis hadn’t even gotten through the first few pages without falling asleep on your shoulder. As you read through  _ Beauty And The Beast _ , his little snores stopped your sighing. Looking down at him, Louis was truly a beautiful little boy. He had dark curly brown hair, bronzed olive skin, big bluish-green eyes, and chubby cheeks. You had gotten used to the fact that Louis was identical to Safin. He shared his blood, but Louis and Safin were two different people. Safin was a broken and misunderstood Anarchist while Louis was a sweet, little boy. 

As hard as it was to believe, Safin was once a young childhood who didn’t know anybody better. His innocence had been stripped away from him at a young age, scarring him permanently with internal and external wounds. 

You should hate him for he had done to you. What he had done to the world and the pain. But yet, a small part of you missed him. 

You missed the way Safin gave you what no other man could give you. How he treated you not only with true obsessive love but spoiled you with endless gifts and kisses. How his fingers would play with your hair, his sweet nicknames, how he promised to kill and die for you. Safin worshipped you like a god. When he had kidnapped you, at first you hated him more than anything in the world. But as time had gone on and he became more vulnerable, you began to fall for him. You were a scared beauty who fell for the broken beast. 

What if M16 had never come for you? Safin would have been your husband, whether you liked it not. Louis would have to grow up with Safin’s influences, trapped in a Submarine Pen. You didn’t want to imagine what Safin wanted with your child. What he would use it for in his sick game of Anarchy and Discord. Just the thought of Safin made you happy, sad, and confused. You pulled Louis close and stroked his curls, wanting to protect him. Maybe you should have slept with him to make sure he was safe.

_ Safin was locked away. He wouldn’t hurt you again.  _

_ Why did you miss someone you hated so much?  _

After taking off your prosthetic and rolling into your bed, you throw the covers over your cold body. Your whole life you had always felt alone. Connections were hard for you to make, no matter how hard you tried. In your thirty-two years of life, you had always felt disconnected from the world. Something had to be wrong with you. The bed was big enough for two people, but there was only one person. As you make yourself comfortable, you notice a burning candle on the nightstand. It makes you think back to that night in Greece, with Safin’s hands traveling over your body as he passionately made love to you. Safin wasn’t a man you had met every day. He was an Anarchist who happened to be obsessed with you and your legal husband. The ring was still on your finger to this day. Looking at it made you subtly smile to yourself. Why were you so happy with him? Safin was unpredictable. One minute you sympathized for him, wanted him, or hated him. 

But then you realized it. 

Safin’s love for you was unhealthy. He had stalked your whole life and pre-planned your kidnapping to be his bride. You had thought you were going to be used a bargaining trip, but it was the total opposite. The more you learned (and observed) Safin, you realized that he was human as well. He was a lonely evil man who yearned for love. The love he had experience was either negative or nothing. Upon seeing you, Safin wanted you but didn’t know how to win you over. He made you a garden, gave you expensive items, a bedroom instead of a cell, yet you refused to love him. It wasn’t until Greece where you began to slightly sympathize with him. It would never justify his actions. When you had fucked, all you needed was a distraction. Both of you had been touch starved. When that occurred, Safin had assumed you were in love. He did whatever he took for you to love him, even if it meant killing for friends and family or forcing you into a loveless marriage. 

It was for the better that Safin was locked away in a glass cell for the rest of his days. You and Louis could try to live a somewhat normal life. You would never experience a true connection again. But it was okay with you. If you could most of your life being confused and yearning, then you could do it for as long as you lived. Louis was the only reason you were going on with life. His smile and how his eyes twinkled in the light made you cry; he was truly a star. 

You would never admit it to anyone, not even your closest friends or family, but a small part of you did truly love Safin. You wanted to help him, but he was far past the point of the return. It was better if he was out of your life. 

Looking into the burning candle, your eyes begin to flutter shut. You suddenly feel warm again, like your being held and watched over. It always felt like you were never alone. Safin was a lingering phantom that intrigued and haunted you.  _ He was always watching you.  _

And yet, a small part of you truly loved Safin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You could leave a kudos or comment please, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks <3


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your [y/c/e] eyes met his sad ones, it was like you had been punched in the stomach. The last time you had even talked to him was three years ago in his cell. You promised that you raised the child he left you with, never allowing him to see them. 
> 
> Along with leaving Safin in the past, a promise you were determined to make was to never love him again. 
> 
> You broke your promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No!! It's the epilogue (the end)!! ;( I'm gonna miss writing this piece. It was so much fun to do. I wanna thank you guys for ALL of your support. Reading your comments literally makes my day so much. Safin is such a wildcard to write. I cannot wait until November comes. When NTTD comes out, this won't be canon. I might come back and make changes, but I like the way I left this. You never know what the future holds. I'm working on an Ahkmenrah x Reader so stay tuned. Always remember that I'm taking requests at the moment. If you would wanna leave one, please check out my masterlist! ;) I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for this fun ride!

_ Safin was always watching.  _

Safin had been there that night. Even with three years in confinement, his cold heart couldn’t find a reason to hate you. You were the only reason he kept living on. The woman who had ruined his life was the woman he loved so dearly. 

You saw Safin in the corner of the room. Nothing had changed about him; his hair had a few gray strands, big sorrowful bluish-green eyes, and disfigured skin still remained the same. The burning candle in your room only revealed half of his figure. Knowing everyone’s walking pattern, you knew it was him. But instead of being afraid, your shoulders had softened. His footsteps slowly approached the front of your bed, looking upon you. The candle shined in his race, revealing Safin.

When your [y/c/e] eyes met his sad ones, it was like you had been punched in the stomach. The last time you had even talked to him was three years ago in his cell. You promised that you raised the child he left you with, never allowing him to see them. 

Along with leaving Safin in the past, a promise you were determined to make was to never love him again. 

You broke your promise.

Almost no words were spoken between you two. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your hair. You wanted to protest since it was the right thing to do. But instead, you responded by accepting the hug. 

“I missed you.” Safin cooed. Moving his face away from yours, he made sure to get a look at your face. Three years, and you hadn’t changed at all. You were still his little dove. 

“Safin…” You muttered, holding his calloused hands in yours. “How..?”

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters right now is that I’m here, with you.” 

As he tried to kiss you, your hands gently pushed his chest as you walked back to get a better look at time. Safin’s hair had outgrown into unruly curls with his disfigured skin paler than before. 

“It  _ does _ matter. If they find you, yo-”

“Kill me?” Safin rolled up his sleeve to reveal that he had taken out the chip inside of his body. Without it, it would be tricker to find him. He wasn’t one to quit so easily. “I have escaped my death. All of my years in that glass cell were years not wasted. I am free.”

Walking past him, you walked towards the window that overlooked your neighborhood. Safin followed and stood beside you, hands behind his back. You and Louis had relocated to Covent Gardens. In the daytime, it was bustling. But at night, the beautiful lights shined upon the navy sky. It was taken off M16 records and to stay safe from SPECTRE, but of course Safin had found his way. He always kept to his promises. 

“What are you going to now?” You asked to break the silence. “The island was destroyed. All of your work and men are gone.” 

“Not all was lost. Primo and Serrano survived. They are planning to relocate to Switzerland, where Heinrich had left his work. I plan to meet them in the Underground.” He didn’t even turn to look at you. “I was coming to say goodbye to you. I know you will not come, I understand that. But, I ask of one favor.” 

Safin most likely wanted you to stay silent since almost everyone at M16 knew he was after you. A sigh escaped from your mouth as you turn to look at him.

“I want to see my child.” Safin requested, polite, and low. You rolled your eyes, about to walk away. Seeing your disgust, he followed after you, subtlety begging. “I will not take him, or tell him of who I am. Just one look at him.”

You were sick of his bullshit. All he came for was the child. Steal him away and make him his little minion since he was one of the lite. Safin wasn’t a man for emotion. He was a sadistic monster who simply wanted power and control. With one click of a button, all of M16 would have their forces over to your flat in under five minutes. Safin grabbed your hand, causing you to stop. 

_ “Y/n, please. _ ” He whispered, squeezing your hand. “I will never bother you, or our child again. Once I leave, you will never have to worry about me.”

Louis was asleep. He never woke up to anything. You would have expected Safin to beg you to come, but something about him was different. What was he going to do now that everything he had once known as once. His men had been imprisoned, his work had been mostly destroyed, his island decimated, what did Safin have left? 

_ His wife and child.  _

It was stupid, far from ideal. But it would take anything to have Safin leave you alone. You started to lead him down the hall, still holding his hand. “His name is Louis. He’s three. Just..be quiet when you enter his room.”

Creaking the door opening, a light shined upon your sleeping child. Louis was curled into a small ball, holding a Moomin plush towards his chest. His room was full of books and toys that had been bought for him by your friends (mainly Bond and Q). A soft, cute mumble escaped from his lips, drool coming from the side. Safin had done the same thing; as a child and a man. Everything about the little boy was Safin. Louis was Safin’s true reflection. 

Safin looked at you, a gentle smile on his scarred face. It was the first light of hope he had felt in years. “Y/n...he’s beautiful.”

“Louis...everyone loves him.” You cooed back. Safin and you tiptoed over to his bed, not wanting to wake Louis. Resting yourself besides your child, you move an unruly curl out of his tiny face. “He’s a good boy..”

Safin decided to bend over to get a better look at his son. His creation. He was identical to Safin, especially as a younger child. It was like looking in the reflection, only that Louis was innocent. He had raised in a good home with a good mother. No lab work, tests, or scarring. He got loved, something that Safin had never experienced. 

“Louis is so pure. I’m glad he has you as his mother.” Safin explained. He shifted himself right next to you, a hand on your thigh. He whispered, “I’m glad he got his mother’s beauty.” 

“I’m going to guess you were a cute little boy, then,” A subtle smile appeared on your face was looked down at your son. Safin’s fingers lifted your chin, getting lost in his bluish-green eyes. 

“Your eyes...are sad.” Safin noticed. “Your skin is cold. Your shaking in my arms. Even if you were away from me, you were still sad. You’ve always been sad. You haven’t truly been happy in years.”

“Louis is the only reason I’m alive.” You confessed. “He’s my rock. I look at his face and smile. Out of all of this shit, Louis was the only good thing. I try to be a good mother, but it’s hard. I’ve always had a fear of dying alone. But I’m not anymore because I know it’s coming. Louis will grow up and leave me. It’s just happening faster than I was expecting…”

“Then come with me.” 

You were confused by his statement. “What..?”

“You and Louis can come with us to Switzerland. We have a house right in the Alps. Escape all of this pain. Never worry about being alone or struggling to put food on the plate or pay rent. You can disappear from all of this. M16 will never find you or Louis. I will never force myself upon you. I’m not doing this for myself, but for Louis. For you, my love.”

“ I cannot stand to hear you talk about yourself in that manner. You will never be alone if you come with me. I will take care of you. Seeing you like this...I will be unable to live myself.”

It was a lot to take in. Safin was right; you weren’t happy. You had been through so much pain in the past decade; losing a limb, having a child, and so much more. M16 hadn’t done much to help you after your return to civilization. Money was still scarce for you. You wondered if it was better for Louis to live with another family since you were afraid that you would have a breakdown. You loved Louis more than anything in the world and would do anything to make sure he was happy. Now here you were, your husband sitting in front of you, offering a new life. Safin wasn’t lying to your face. He seemed oddly soft and hurt as well. His eyes were full of sadness, just like yours. Looking at him with a conflicted expression, a sigh escaped from your lips, unable to form words. 

“What is it going to be, y/n?”

\-----

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

The sky was as navy as it could be, not a cloud in the sky; the grass was unrealistically green and the mountains were decorated in snow. The stars twinkled in the star with the moon illuminating your room. Your Chalet was so closed off from the whole world. No longer did you listen to sirens and mumbled laughter. All that could be heard were the chirping of birds. Closing your eyes, you let the sun beat onto your cold skin. It was pure bliss. 

Five years ago, you were a different woman. Someone who was scared and alone. When you had been offered a second chance, you had taken it. Not for yourself, but Louis. Safin had kept to his promise. That fateful night, you packed a bag for you and Louis, saying goodbye to London. It was you, Safin, Louis, Serrano, and Primo now. They were your family now. You made sure to leave a note for your former family and friends; statting that you wanted to disappear. It was hard at first, but you had overcome it. With Louis and Safin, you were truly happy. 

Louis, like any child, was scared of Safin at first. His face had scared him, causing the four-year-old to run out of the house. There was a wild hunt for the young boy in the alps. Instead of Primo finding him, it was Safin. Louis had come back with Safin, a connection sparking between them. Now Louis’s was Safin’s little boy. 

Safin, under the name Armando, worked in the local town with the mob. You made sure to stay out of it, raising your children. But here and there, you would help new recruits train with there weapons. Even Primo, a skilled mercenary, was impressed by your skills. But just because Safin worked didn’t mean he left you to raise Louis alone. 

Safin had spoiled the two of you. He made sure Louis was the happiest little boy in the world. Serrano and Primo could never say no to him. You and Safin had left off on a rough note, but eventually fell back in love. It was hard at first. Being around him was so alien. But you learned that Safin truly cared and loved you. He didn’t take you for himself. All he wanted to do was make you happy, which you finally were. 

The chalet was silent as everybody had been preparing to retire. The last time you had seen Safin was at dinner. He placed a kiss on your head as you sat by his side, a hand on your thigh. No matter where you were, he always wanted to have a part of you near. It was the same thing with Louis. Whatever free time Safin had, he wanted to spend it with Louis or you. Whether it be a shooting lesson or an intimate dinner, he always made time for his family. 

You peeked into Louis’s bedroom, which was a floor below yours. Louis was growing older and wanted to be more independent. He tried to deny your goodnight kisses and stories. Safin had heard and sat down with him, trying to tell him that it was okay to show emotion for his mother. You, being yourself, decided to eavesdrop. You remembered the words Safin had told Louis. 

“If I were you, I would never deny a kiss from your mother. Your very lucky to have a woman like her in your life.”

Louis, from that night on, had proceeded to kiss you every single night, not denying it once. 

Louis had been fast asleep. His light had been turned over as his Tintin book was sprawled on the sheets. He still held onto the Moomin plush you had bought him as an infant. He had an odd connection to it and hated to admit it. You tiptoed in and placed a kiss into his curls before exiting the room to find your husband. 

You found him in the bedroom down the hallway. The nursery was cozy with the interior of a cabin. Safin stood in front of the crib, holding your little girl, Diana. Safin and you had made another, beautiful creation. Like Louis, Diana had been the mirror image of you. She had your eyes, skin, hair, everything. Safin was enamored with the child. Whenever it cried, he was always the one to comfort it. He would fall asleep in the rocking chair, Diana cuddled in his arms as he snored. 

Walking behind Safin, you place a hand on his shoulder to overlook at Diana. “Hey, you two…”

Safin turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead before looking back at Diana. “Y/n. I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Three hours ago,” You reminded him. Looking down at Diana, a smile curved on your lips. She was fast asleep in Safin’s arms. “God, she’s an angel.”

“Just like you, my love.” He cooed, placing Diana in the crib. She squirmed before positioning to be more comfortable. Safin placed a hand on your shoulder, pulling you close. “You’re the one who saved me.”   
  


You smirked, quirking an eyebrow. “Someone’s flirty tonight.” 

“When I’m around you and our children, of course, I would be happy.” Safin smiled. You playfully rolled your eyes as you walked back to the master bedroom. The two of you had changed into your pajamas. As you sat on your side to take off your prosthetic, Safin had come over and bent down. “Love, let me take it from here.” 

“Safin, I-”

Safin simply ignored your stubbornness and grabbed your thigh. It was his way of spoiling you. Upon hearing about your leg, his heart broke for you. He believed that no one such as yourself deserved such loss. You had become used to not having a leg, not really remorseing it as much. But Safin was your husband and was overdramatic about almost everything. He gently slid the prosthetic off and removed the cover, revealing the small stub on your foot. 

Safin looked at your stub with a remorseful expression on his face. A smile appeared on your face as you ran your hands through his curls. “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt at all.” 

“You didn-”

“Safin, it’s okay. Please.” You reassured, holding his face. “It’s the past. Just come to bed, please.” 

The former anarchist crawled right next to you, holding you in a tight embrace. His nose was buried in your hair as he played with your end. In response, your hands snaked around his back, holding his close. You looked up with him, smirking. 

“Five years passed, and you still haven’t told me about how the hell you found my old flat.” You remarked. 

Safin raised his eyebrows, breathing the scent of your vanilla shampoo. “The devil works hard, but I work harder.” 

“Come on,” You poked your stub at his thigh. He shifted in discomfort, with a snort coming out of your mouth. “Tell me.”

“Why do you care so much about the past?” 

“Why did you care so much about a crippled cryptographer?”

“Good one, my love.” He remarked, pulling your closer to his face. “All these years later, and your fire still burns.”

“Why do you love me?” You asked as you traced little figures into his back. 

He furrowed an eyebrow, perplexed. “That shouldn’t even be a question. I could go on for hours about why you are my one and only. If you wish, then I-”

“I took down your whole empire. I let them imprison you for three years, yet you come back for me.”

“I was angry, I will admit,” Safin confessed, stroking your hair. “But...I couldn’t let you go. Knowing that you were alone, raising the child I had left you made me feel horrible. You were so special to me. I married you for a reason. But I was so naive to love. I had never experienced it until I was with you. Being by myself made me realize that...love took time. 

“I had forced you to fall in love with me because I was so desperate for the touch of a woman. Every day I thought about your face and the time we had spent together. All I wanted was to make amends with you. Knowing that I had hurt you pained me. I knew that you would want to stay with your job and raise Louis. I had contemplated going to visit you in your flat. I thought you would say no, but look at where we are..”

Your hand caressed Safin’s cheek as you looked into his bluish-green eyes. “Look at us. You have given me two amazing children. It took time, but..were happy now.”

“Thank you, my love. For everything you have done.” Safin brought your lips to his. It was a passionate makeout. His lips were like bread as they captured yours. He could taste the coconut chapstick on your lips. As you separated, you remarked. 

“Still..you never told me about how you found my place..”

“Must go on about that?”

“Hey, you were the one who made the first move, not me.” You joked, referring to the first time you had met. Years ago, it was something you struggled to cope with. But now that you were older and happier, you joked to cope with it. 

“Well then, not such a clever girl now are we?” A devilish smirk appeared on Safin’s face; your faces close and hot. 

“Not such a clever man, no?” You snapped back. Safin responded once again crashing his lips into yours. It started out rough but ended passionately. It became more lazier and sloppier since the two of you were exhausted. 

It all seemed too unreal to occur. But it had happened. Over the years, you had learned that you and Safin were different yet similar. You two were broken people who had been left behind in life to fend for themselves. Safin had been angrier at the world than you had. 

Not only were two angry, but alone. Love had been difficult for you two to find. You would admit that love wasn’t your thing. If Safin had never happened, then you were positive you would have been fine without getting married. But Safin had been different. When Kidnapping you, all he wanted was company. For someone to love him back. You refused to fall for him at first. All Safin wanted was to win. You weren’t someone that gave in so easily. 

But here you laid with a man who had kidnapped now, now being your doting husband with two children.

Safin’s lips parted from yours as he held you in a tight embrace, dozing off. You smiled at his face and moved a curl to get a better view. In your eyes, he was absolutely beautiful. Just in a different way. Curling up next to Safin, you shut your eyes with a soft smile.  You feel warm and safe in Safin’s secure embrace. Just like your husband, you fell asleep as you drooled onto his arm. 

After years of being conflicted, you finally realized.

You were truly, deeply, and madly in love with Safin. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please leave a comment or kudos, I would really appreciate it. Thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you could leave a comment or a kudos, I'd greatly appreciate it. They truly make my day. :)


End file.
